For Better or For Worse
by LadyJamie178
Summary: The Sequel to "Two Guys and An Angel" Ven and Namine are getting married soon,hoping to really work things out this time.As for Sora,don't think he's giving up that easily.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding march began to play,As Namine started to walk down the isle,She was wearing a beautiful wedding dress,It was a strapless shantung Taffeta Sweetheart Ball Gown.

The dress looked beautiful on her,it really flattered her figure.

She smiled brightly as she saw Ven standing there,looking so good in his tux,His blue eyes shown back at her as his eyes traced her figure.

This caused the blond girl to blush,She finally made it up to him,Ven gently grabbed her hand as they stepped up to the priest.

Namine quickly glanced at Xion and Yuna,who were her brides maids,both smiled at her.

_The Priest cleared his throat as he began"Dearly Beloved,We are gathered here today, in the presence of Kingdom Hearts,_

_and in the face of family and friends, to join together this man And this woman in_

_Holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate_

_instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman_

_walked on the earth. Therefore, it is not to be entered into_

_unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly._

_Into this Holy Estate there two persons present_

_now come to be joined."_

_"If any of you can show just cause why they may not be Married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace_."

everyone was silent for a moment,then-

"I OBJECT!"shouted a voice

Namine's eyes widened as she turned around to see-

* * *

Namine woke up drenched in sweat,panting,her eyes wide,She glanced at Ven's sleeping form,He was sleeping peacefully

"what a horrible dream."She whispered

Ven stirred next to her,His eyes opened"Nami,what's wrong?"

She smiled gently"nothing,it was just a bad dream."

His eyes shown concern,He kissed her forehead"wanna try to go back to sleep?"

She nodded her head"yes."

He smiled and layed back down,with Namine laying on his chest,He lifted the blanket to cover them both"sweet dreams Nami."

She gently smiled as she closed her eyes,sleeping safe in her loves arms.

* * *

The next morning,Namine and Ven left for the college,hand in hand.

Ven squeezed her hand gently"did you sleep good after the nightmare last night?"

She nodded,wrapping her arms around his waist"yes,I always sleep better wrapped up in your arms."

He blushed as she met his lips in a gentle sweet kiss.

"morning love birds!"

They both pulled away as Xion ran over to him"oh good morning Xion."Ven greeted her

Xion grinned big"so I heard about the engagement,congrats you two."

Namine turned red"t-thanks Xion."

The black haired girl nodded,Namine titled her head in confusion as she noticed Xion was alone"where's Roxas?"

Xion shrugged"beats me,just cause we're dating,doesn't mean we know each other's every move."

Ven ran his fingers down Namine's back,causing the girl to giggle"Ven stop."she said in between giggles

He smiled,ruffling her hair and kissing her cheek"well I gotta get to class,see you at lunch Nami."

She blushed and kissed his lips"okay,see you."

Xion smirked"well not much has changed I see,even though you two are engaged your acting the same."

Namine shrugged"we're not getting married for a while now,so of course we act the same."

"hello ladies."

Both girls turned to see Sora strolling towards him with Roxas slowly following

Xion rolled her eyes at her brother,smacking his shoulder"did you order him to follow you?"

Sora shook his head"no,we were hanging."

"whatever"Xion mumbled as she grabbed Roxas's hand,pulling him away with her.

This left Namine and Sora all alone.

*_oh god,this is awkward_*She thought

He looked at her"Hey Namine,you look nice this morning."

Namine's eyes widened"uh,thanks Sora."

She was wearing a pink tube top with jeans,She suddenly felt naked in front of him,which made the silence between them even more awkward

"soo,how are you and Ven?"Sora mumbled quietly

hearing his tone,She decided to put it gently"we're doing fine,h-how about you? how are you doing?"

He nodded grimly"I'm alright I suppose."

Namine clasped her hands together,while he shuffled his feet on the ground,It was a while before anyone spoke again.

Sora coughed slightly"well I should get to class,don't always want to be known as tardy boy."

She found herself smiling at the little joke he made,She nodded"yeah...you better get going."

He nodded back and started walking away,Namine groaned at how awkward things were now between her and didn't like it.

Namine gasped"oh no!I'm gonna be late!"she started running quickly into the school,almost slipping on the floor.

* * *

At lunch,Namine was sitting with Ven,Roxas and Xion at a table, eating and chatting.

Xion groaned as her fist hit the table"can you believe that new professor? such a pervert!and what kind of a name is Axel anyway?"

Namine giggled lightly as she bit a carrot,it's always like this,Xion is always complaining about the professors.

Ven stroked her hand with his on the table,She smiled at this gesture,She turned to Xion"say Xion,since your like one of my best friends,would you like to be one of my brides maids?"

The black haired girl gasped,her eyes wide"you really want me to be a brides maid?"

Namine smiled"of course."

"I'd love to!"Xion shrieked

Ven chuckled,then nodded to Roxas"and bro,of course you'll be my best man."

Roxas shrugged"whatever,just promise you won't ever hurt Namine again."

Namine felt a pang of hurt when Roxas said that,brings up not so good memories.

Ven wrapped an arm around her,looking at her"I never will,that's a definite promise."

Xion sipped her drink loudly"hope so,you two have been through so much,you deserve a happy future."

Namine kissed Ven's lips"that's what we intend to have."she whispered

He gazed into her eyes,smiling,before crashing his lips against hers again

Xion gagged slightly"do you two mind? I'm trying to eat!"

Ven and Namine started laughing at her,She pouted"hmph!"

Roxas was silent through almost the entire lunch,Namine turned her gaze to him"you okay Roxas?you've been awfully quiet."

He nodded,throwing his food in the trash"yeah,I'm fine."

She frowned as he stood up"I gotta go,coming babe?"he asked Xion

Xion nodded,trashing her food too,getting up with him"see you guys later."

Ven waved as they left,He turned to Namine and kissed her ring hand"my soon to be wife."he whispered

She blushed deeply"I love you Ven."

"I love you more Nami."He leaned in,capturing her in another breath taking kiss.

* * *

**a/n**

**I'm back with a Sequel:D **

**this takes place at least after a year of "Two Guys and An Angel" Ven and Nami are trying to get their future together sorted right and well Sora is back to cause more drama xD**

**I do hope you enjoy this Sequel to Two Guys and an Angel**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Namine was sprawled out on her bed,working on some school work,well half studying and half looking at wedding gowns.

She flipped through a page of gowns,her eyes scanning the page"hmm...they all look so pretty but so expensive."

"Don't worry about the price Nami."Ven's voice came from the doorway,The blond girl blushed deeply as she shut the magazine.

Ven chuckled as he sat next to her"I really mean it,don't worry about the price,I'll handle all of it."

Namine smiled tenderly and sat up,crawling into his lap,She looked into his eyes"I just...don't want to cost you a whole bunch of money."

He rubbed her head"well no worries,besides your completely worth it."He whispered

She blushed as he pecked her lips softly"oh Ven,I love you."

His gaze dropped to her lips"I love you more Nami."

Ven leaned in,capturing her mouth with his in a sweet kiss,She lifted her hand to cup his chin as she kissed him back

The kiss grew more and more passionate as He lightly pushed her on the bed,His lips never leaving hers.

Namine gasped as his tongue met hers,dancing around each other,He moaned as she wigged her hips against his"Nami."He groaned

She giggled,kissing his lips once more"as much I'd love to take this further,I really need to study."

He nodded,getting off of her"y-yeah."He breathed

Namine smirked at his hardness"Ven sweetie,you might want to take a cold shower for that."

Ven's eyes widened as he looked down,his face turned red as he ran to the shower,Namine giggled to herself as she heard the shower running.

She grabbed her notebook to start writing when her cell phone beeped,Namine sighed as she checked her phone,she had a text message from Sora

Her heart started pounding as she opened the message

"_Hey Namine:) meet me the haunted mansion,I need to talk to u_.

She frowned at the message,why at the haunted mansion?,she texted him back

"_Can't rite now,I'm busy studying_ _",She sent it.

*beep beep*

She opened the new message from him

"_plz,it won't take long,I promise_."

Rolling her eyes,she replied

"_I can't Sora,I HAVE to study,deal w/ it_

Namine closed her phone as she grabbed a science book

*beep beep*

"ugh"She groaned as she grabbed her phone again,to read his message

"_I kno,but plz I really need to talk to you."_

She glared at the message,what should she do

"_if it's so important,then tell me here._"she sent that back to him.

Ven walked back into the room,dressed in new clothes,Namine quickly shut her phone as he kissed her head"I'm gonna go to the store Nami,I'll be back in a little while,ok?"

She nodded,kissing his lips"okay,be careful,I love you."

He smiled"I love you too."

Namine waited until she heard the front door to close before she opened the new text message

_"I can't,it's better if I tell u in person._"

She groaned as she replied

"_ok ok,I'll be there soon_."

* * *

A few minutes Later,Namine arrived at the mansion,she shivered,pulling her coat close to her as she slowly walked towards the mansion's front doors.

*_god this place is creepy_*She thought,putting her hand on the door knob,opening the door,It creaked as it opened,Namine walked into the house,scanning the front room for Sora

"Sora?"She called"I-I'm here."

nothing but silence followed her call,frowning she stepped further into the room"Sora? come on,you wanted to talk,so talk."

Somewhere above her, She heard turning towards the staircase,she looked around,Her eyes darting back and forth

"h-hello?"

Namine rolled her eyes,at the silence"Sora come on!quit trying to scare the hell out of me."

"boo!"a voice she immediately recognized,turning to the left,She saw Sora standing there,hanging off the banister,grinning down at her

The blond girl smirked at him"nice try Sora but you failed in trying to scare me."

Sora's grin faded"aww man."he scratched the back of his head

Namine crossed her arms over her chest"so what is it you want Sora?what was so important?"

He jumped down,landed on his feet in front of her"well I wanted to see you."

She frowned"you called me here,just to see me? god Sora,you said it was important."

"and seeing you is important."Sora smiled at her

Namine turned her gaze away from his piercing one"Sora...this isn't like last year ok?I can't risk losing Ven again,plus I'm engaged."She held up the hand with the ring

He stepped closer to her"Namine,I know I said I would let you go but here's the thing...my heart doesn't want to let go."

She took a step back"w-well you have to stop it,because I'm taken,for good."

Sora's blue eyes,glossed over as he turned away"yeah I kinda knew you would say that."

"then why do you put yourself through this?if you knew I would say no."She asked

He chuckled softly"because I love you,and I'm not giving up on you."

Namine crossed her arms"I wish you would,I'm getting married,so you should stop hurting yourself like this."

He crashed his lips against hers,Namine's eyes widened,she started to pull away"stop Sora!"

She pushed him away,glaring at him"you cannot kiss me like that anymore.I'm **NOT** your girl anymore."

turning towards the door,she headed to it"I'm sorry Sora but that's the way it is."

Sora said nothing as she walked out,He fell to his knees"Namine."he whispered

* * *

An hour later,Namine walked back into her apartment,the first thing she noticed when she walked in,was the table,it was all set up with candles,there was rose peddles next to the plates.

She smiled,turning to the kitchen,Ven was cooking dinner,He was so busy he didn't hear her come in,Namine sneaked up behind him,wrapping her arms around his waist"boo."

He slightly jumped"Nami,you scared me"He turned around,facing her,Namine giggled"I know,that was the idea,by the way,that's quite romantic dinner setting you got there."

Ven blushed"w-well I thought it would be nice to make dinner for you for a change."

She rubbed his cheek"it's a sweet gesture Ventus,I can't wait to taste it."

He pecked her on the lips before turning back to the oven"okay then,go grab a seat while i finish up here."

Namine nodded"okay."she headed to the table and sat down,waiting for dinner to be served.

"so where did you go?."

She froze,she didn't want to lie to Ven but would he take it well if she said she was with Sora?

He placed her plate in front of her,She sallowed the hard lump in her throat"I was ...with Sora."

His eyes flashed her a hurt,panicked look,She quickly replied"we were just talking,He wanted to talk."

"oh."Ven said as he sat down with his plate,She reached across the table,putting her hand on his"this smells so yummy."

He smiled as he saw her,take a bite,She moaned"mmmm wow this is good."

Ven's cheeks turned red"thank you Nami,I'm glad you like it."

She rubbed his hand"this is the best meal,I've ever had."

He leaned across the table towards her,She met him halfway,their lips met,they sat there for a few minutes kissing over the candle light

They pulled away sitting back down,Namine smiled at him"Ven?"

He looked at her"yes Nami?"

blushing she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear"I...I want us to m-make love tonight."

Ven's eyes softened as he blushed"of course Nami,whatever my Angel wants,she gets."

She smiled as she took another bite"okay,we better hurry then,dessert awaits."she purred

* * *

After dinner,Namine was getting ready for bed,while Ven was putting the dinner plates away,She brushed her hair,smoothed out her sexy lingerie

She blushed,and opened the bedroom door"oh Ventus,I'm ready."she said in a seductive voice.

She heard him coming,She quickly ran to the bed and jumped on it,Ven walked in,stop dead in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing,His cheeks were red

Namine giggled"like what you see?"

He nodded as he sat on the bed,She climbed in his lap,messaging his "area"

Ven moaned as she continued her stroking"N-Nami where did you get that?"he managed to say

She stopped stroking him and kissed his lips"I got it at a lingerie store,where else silly."she purred

His hands roamed her back,slowly trailing down to her exposed thighs,Namine nibbled his ear,this made him moan in pleasure

She starting unbottoning his shirt"this has to go."she whispered,Ven helped her pull off his shirt,letting it fall to the floor.

He pushed her back on the bed,his lips against hers,moving together in perfect rhythm,Namine moaned as he massaged her breast

Ven slowly pulled her lingerie off over her head,he started kissing her chest down to her stomach

"Ven!"she moaned,running her fingers through his hair

She bucked her hips against his,He groaned"Nami."

She put her fingers on his pants zipper"take this off."she purred

He took them off quickly then he layed back on down her,Namine arched her back as he started rubbing his member against her

"Ven...I-I need you in me now!"she shouted

Ven obeyed and slowly slid into her,She moaned as he thrusted hard"oh my god!"

He kept thrusting,hearing her moans made him excited"Nami...I love you."he breathed

Namine kissed his lips,moaning slightly"I love you too."

They both moaned as they climaxed,He fell on her as he panted,She kissed his forehead"oh Ven...amazing as always."she whispered,her breaths coming slowly

Ven raised his head,kissing her lips"your a goddess."

She blushed as he layed down beside her,both still panting,She layed her head on his chest"I really do love you."

He wrapped his arms around her"I love you more."

Namine smiled as she closed her eyes,falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**a/n**

**woo that last bit was quite steamy xD**

**I feel sorry for Sora,especially after what Nami said to him,it was sad T_T**

**anyway,Nami and Ven are surely heating up :)**

**please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"so let me get this straight,my brother is still hitting on you?"exclaimed Xion

Namine nodded as she continued writing her notes,Her and Xion were in the college library studying.

Xion shook her head,unable to believe it"I mean I know he was in love with you but god,can't he move on?your getting married soon."

"well...me and Sora...we had a kind of connection,I guess it makes it hard to let go."The blond girl mumbled

Xion's gaze darted to hers,her eyes widening"oh my god...your still in love with Sora."

Namine gasped"no!no I'm not,I can say that for certain."

"god you poor girl...you so are."

Namine rolled her eyes"Xion,I'm NOT still in love with Sora.I'm 100% in love with Ven."

Xion coughed slightly while avoiding Her gaze,Namine glared at her"I'm not."She snapped

The library door opened as Ven walked in,He looked around for Namine,He finally saw her when She met his gaze and waved him over

Ven soon joined the two girls at the table,He sat his books down"Hey Nami bear."He greeted,kissing her cheek

Namine blushed"Hey."

Xion smirked,getting up,gathering her things"well I'll see you two love birds later,I gotta go meet Roxas."

Ven frowned at her"why do you always leave when I'm around?"

She laughed"silly I don't do that,I just gotta go,see ya."

with that Xion grabbed her bag and left the library,leaving behind the confused couple.

Namine turned to him"now that you mention it...she DOES always leave when you come around."

Ven shrugged"well she's an odd one alright,what were you two talking about?"

"just classwork."Namine replied,groaning at the pile of work she has to do.

She put her hand on his,caressing it"I'm glad your here...I missed you."

Ven smiled at her"I missed you too."He leaned in and kissed her.

"ahem! no kissing in the library!"the Librarian scolded from behind,Namine gasped and pulled away,Her face crimson.

Ven laughed slightly"I guess we shouldn't do that."

She nodded,her head bowed in shame"I-I guess so."

They both went back to working on their classwork,Namine looked at the librarian"I guess she doesn't believe in love."she whispered to Ven

He chuckled"I guess not."

* * *

An hour later,They left the Library hand in hand,walking across the campus,Namine gazed at him,giving him an overall look

*_Ven's so adorable_*she thought as she sighed in contentment,which was interrupted when she saw something across the way.

Sora was sitting on one of the many benches,Namine stole a quick glance at him*_Sora's so... no!no Namine don't do you dare think that!_*she mentally slapped herself

"Nami?"Ven's voice interrupted her thought,She jumped slightly,turning to him"oh!I'm sorry Ven...I was just thinking,what is it?"

He gave her a look of confusion but shook his head"I was just saying that,later today I have to go to work for a few hours,will you be okay by yourself?"

Namine blinked slowly,what did he mean would she be okay,of course she would,She smiled at him"of course I will,w-why do you ask?"

Ven grabbed her hand stroking it"it's just...given your alone history..."he trailed off

She frowned at him*_so this is just because I tried to kill myself?_*"yes Ven,I'll be perfectly fine,I don't need a baby sitter."she snapped

He backed away slightly raising his hands"whoa,Nami please calm down...I didn't mean it like that."

Namine sighed"I'm sorry Ven...I just,I'm a little sensitive about that accident."

"I understand,I just wanted to make sure you'll be okay,I won't be home until late."

She nodded"I'll be fine."

Ven kissed her forehead"okay,well I better be going,I'll see you later tonight,I love you."

"I love you too."She whispered,Ven smiled at her and turned to leave towards his car,Namine glanced at Sora,who was still on the bench except now,He was looking back at her.

She gasped,turning around*_oh god*_

"hey Namine!"

She turned around,Sora was waving at her,Namine groaned slightly,great he had seen her looking at him.

He started walking over towards her,She smiled slightly,trying to be polite"oh hi Sora...what's up?"

Sora glanced around the campus,as if he was expecting someone to spot them,Namine raised an eyebrow in question

He grabbed her hand and yanked her inside,She gasped"Sora!what are you doing?"

Her question was answered when he stopped just outside a classroom door,Namine looked around,hoping to find someone else besides them here.

But no one was around,the hallway was pushed her inside the classroom,closing it behind him and locking it.

Namine gulped"Sora...what's going on?"

He finally turned to her,his eyes dark,She gasped as he grabbed her arms roughly"Sora!let go of me!"

Sora smirked as he threw her on the teachers desk,Namine was shaking as he climbed on top of her"dear sweet Namine...I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice."

She swallowed hard"d-do what?"

He leaned in close to her ear"fuck you."

Namine's eyes widened"what?"

Sora started ripping off her shirt,causing Namine to scream in process

"STOP IT SORA! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

His lips crashed against hers,making her screams muffled,She pulled away,trying to push him off"Stop Sora!I-I thought you loved me!why are you doing this?"

Sora didn't answer her as he ripped off her pants,Namine screamed,tears running down her cheeks"STOP!"

He rammed into her hard,She sobbed into his shoulder"Sora please stop! No!"

He nibbled her ear as he rammed her again"you feel so good,just like how I remember."he whispered

"STOP!"She Screamed as loud as her lungs would allow,Sora covered up her mouth as he continued to ram her,Namine went limp in his arms,only her sobs could be heard.

* * *

An hour later,Sora fell asleep,Namine just lay there,not moving,letting her tears fall,She slowly sat up,making sure not to wake him,she grabbed what was left of her clothes and sneaked out

She ran out of the school and to the parking lot,Namine noticed that most of the cars were gone,which meant no teachers were around to help her,She sobbed,clutching her chest

"help...me."Namine managed to choke out,she fell to her knees,curling up in a ball

"Miss Namine?"

She looked up,It was the new professor,Axel as he liked to be called

"M-mr Axel?what are you still doing here?"

Axel kneeled down to her eye level"I could ask you the same question...are you crying?"

Namine wiped a tear away,she nodded,Axel held out his hand for her to take,She complied and he lifted her to her feet"do you need a ride home?"

She crossed her arms over her chest,sniffing"I do...but no one is here to drive me."

Axel winked at her"I could give you a lift if you want."

shaking her head,Namine stepped away"no...that's okay,I'll call someone."

"are you sure my dear?I wouldn't mind driving you home."He insisted

Namine wrapped her arms around herself,thinking about what to do*_hmmm maybe I should let him take me home but._.*

Her thoughts were interrupted when the school doors opened and Sora stepped out.

She looked at Axel"sure!you can take me home and quickly please!"

Axel raised an eyebrow at her sudden eagerness"alright,come right this way."

He led the way to his car,Namine followed but kept a close watch on Sora,it looked like he was searching for her.

Axel opened the passenger door for her"after you."

She slid in as Axel closed the door and jumped into his seat,He started up the car and they zoomed off.

"no need to tell me what street you live on,I've got it memorized."

Namine gave him a startled look"you have my address memorized?"

Axel chuckled"it's my job as a teacher."

She nodded slowly*_ookay he's a little weird*_

* * *

The drive to Namine's apartment was quiet after that,except for Axel's humming.

Namine glanced at him"how old are you?you look too young to be a professor."

Axel gave her a playful smirk"I'm 26."

"oh."She replied_*He IS young_*

A few minutes Later,Axel stopped his car in front of her apartment,Namine sighed in relief,she was a little uncomfortable around him,She turned to him"thanks for the ride."

She opened the door and stepped smiled"my pleasure my dear."

Namine sighed to herself as she started up the steps to the apartment*_how am I going to tell Ven that Sora raped me?*_

She dug out her keys from her bag and opened the door,As she looked around she called Ven's name"Ven are you home?"

She put her bag down and sank on the couch*_ok so it's not home yet_*

Namine rubbed her arm,she was sore from Sora's ramming into her,She layed down on the couch and closed her eyes,She wanted to rest a bit before Ven came home.

* * *

Around 2:00 in the morning,Namine opened her eyes,she yawned and sat up,She gasped when she realized she was in her bed. Ven was sleeping right next to her,she smiled and layed her head on his chest.

She felt him move a little"hey Nami."

Namine looked at him,his eyes were half opened"hey there."she whispered back

Ven sat up,looking at her"are you alright Nami?"

She sat next to him,wrapping the blanket closer to her"actually no...There's something I need to tell you."

His eyes immediately showed concern,He looked a bit scared"what's wrong?"

Namine took a deep breath"A-After you left school today...Sora...He r-raped me."

* * *

**a/n**

**I felt so bad writing this chapter,poor Nami T_T**

**Stupid Sora xD**

**I just had to give Axel a scene in this one and his famous line "Got It Memorized?" lolz**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxox  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ven's expression was,what Namine expected,shocked and disgusted. Ven was hurriedly getting dressed while Namine tried to calm him down.

"I'm going to Kill him."He growled,pulling a clean shirt over his head

Namine sighed,rubbing her temple"Ven please...I know what he did was wrong but don't go get yourself hurt over me."

Ven looked at her,his gaze softening,showing the hurt he was feeling inside"Nami,I can't just let him get away with this. He hurt you."

She cupped his cheek,her lips trembling"yes..He did but if you go and get yourself hurt,it will hurt me even worse."

He rested his forehead against hers,his mouth hovering above hers"Nami...we should at least get you to the doctor."

Namine looked up at him"I can't."

Ven raised an eyebrow in confusion,Namine pecked his lips softly"I just want all this to go away,I want to pretend like it never happened. Going to the doctor isn't necessary."

He frowned at her reply"isn't necessary? Nami you were raped!of course it's necessary."

She rolled her eyes playfully"oh please,It's not...I mean I'm perfectly fine."

"Nami,your not protecting Sora against this...are you?"He whispered,scared of the answer

Namine whipped around"Protecting him? no of course not."she crossed her arms over her chest"why would I do that?"

Ven wrapped his arms around her,bring her close to him"Nami please,just go get checked out...for me."

Her eyes softened,Namine closed her eyes,cuddling closer to him,taking his lovely scent in"o-okay..for you."

He kissed her head,slowly pulling away,he smiled at her weakly"the world doesn't want us to be happy does it?"

She laughed lightly"I guess not."

* * *

Later that Day,Namine stood outside the doctors office,She hesitated before opening the door

"okay."she breathed"you can do this...for Ven's sake."She finally opened the door and walked in. The Doctor's office was a big building

There was a huge oval front desk,Namine approached the front desk, a young woman was working there,she looked quite busy.

She smiled at Namine"Hi can I help you today?"

Namine swallowed the lump in her throat,feeling nervous"uh yes...I'm Namine Hikairi,I'm here for my doctors appointment."

The woman's eyes widened"oh of course,He said he was expecting a rape victim."

Namine laughed sarcastically"oh that's great."

The woman patted her shoulder"right this way Miss Hikairi."

She motioned for Namine to follow her down the hallaway. passing the rooms,Namine could see a young teenage girl,she was crying as the Doctor with her spoke to her.

Namine gulped,she was suddenly scared*_I kinda wish I had brought Ven with me_*

The Nurse cleared her throat as she opened a door"Here you are Miss Hikairi."

Namine nodded as she walked passed the woman,into the was a nice little room,with an examination bed and the usual doctor materials

"okay...you are to wait here,The Doctor should be here soon."

"okay."Namine whispered as she hopped up onto the bed. The Nurse gave her a sympathetic look"I'm very sorry a young woman such as yourself has to go through with this."

The Nurse pulled up a chair and sat down,getting out Namine's chart"I have to ask some questions about this,part of my job as a nurse you know."

Namine shrugged,The Nurse cleared her throat before she began

" your boyfriend take part in this?"

"no...it wasn't my boyfriend,It was my ex."

"alright,when did the raping occur?"

Namine closed her eyes,not wanting to remember"um,y-yesterday...after classes were over."

The Nurse patted her hand"I know this is hard but you have to tell us as much as possible."

Namine clasped her hands together,trying to keep her composure"A-After my last class yesterday...my ex approached didn't say a word to me...He j-just dragged me to an empty classroom."

"ok...go on."

"H-He then shoved m-me on the teachers desk...He then started ripping my clothes off."

Namine paused as the tears ran down her cheeks"He kept pushing me down...He wouldn't stop...I told him no over and over."

The nurse scribbled something down on the chart"okay dear...you don't have to say anymore...we got enough information."

Namine whimpered"o-okay."she whispered and took a tissue the nurse handed her.

"alright,my job is done for now...I'll go and give this to the doctor,then he will come in and see you."The Nurse said as she opened the room door.

Namine sobbed into the tissue,all the memory's and pain of the day came back,which was killing her inside.

* * *

While Namine was at the Doctor,Ven stopped by Roxas's house and was telling him all about what happened to Namine.

"Sora did what?"Roxas yelled,his fist slamming on the table

Ven winced at his brother's response"I know I know...I wanted to go kill the asshole but Nami said I shouldn't."

Roxas narrowed his eyes"well just because you can't,doesn't mean I won't,I'll kick his ass so hard he won't be able to walk ever again."

The blond boy laughed,high fiving this brother"okay then,you can kick his ass for both of us."

Roxas grinned"hell yeah."

Both brothers laughed but the laughter died down as they remembered what Namine must be feeling

"is Namine okay?how's she dealing with all this?"

Ven gazed out the window,sighing"well she didn't want to go to the doctors,but I convinced her to go. She's there right now."

Roxas growled"I want to murder Sora right now."

"so do I...but right now I have to be there for Namine."

"yeah...she needs all the support she can get,I heard rape victims are suicidal. Namine's had such a hard life already,this just makes it worse for Her. She's so fragile."Roxas whispered

Ven looked at him"why is she always so fragile? I mean you would know more about it...since you dated her before me."

"she didn't ever tell you did she?"

"tell me what?"Ven asked crossing his arms

Roxas took a deep breath"well years ago when me and Her dated,back when we were 17,Her father used to rape her and He murdered her mother,right in front of Namine."

Ven's blue eyes widened"what? i-is that why she moved in with our family for a few months."

Roxas nodded"yeah...I thought you knew Man."

Ven clinched his right fist"god...I never knew...my poor Nami."

"so I suggest you really be there for her Bro,that's your job from now on,since you two are getting married."Roxas teased him

"your right."

Ven grabbed his coat"I'm going to head over to the doctors,to be with her."

Roxas nodded"okay,tell her hi for me."

Ven nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

Namine just walked out of the doctors office when Ven pulled into the parking lot,He ran up to her"Nami! is everything okay?what did the doctor say?"

She jumped in his embrace,a bit startled"He said,physically I'm fine,there's no bruises or anything."

Ven smiled"that's great to hear,how are you doing?"

Namine wrapped her arms around his middle"oh Ven!it was awful!I had to tell them all that happened and the memory of that night came back."

His eyes softened at Her sobbing,Ven pulled her as close against him as he could"I'm so sorry honey."

Ven kissed her head tenderly"I'm so sorry for all you had to go through."He whispered in her ear

Namine gazed up at him"Ven..."

He titled his head at her whispering his name"what is it Nami?

She shook her head,reaching up to kiss his lips"n-nothing...I just wanted to say I love you,with all my heart."

"I love you more Nami baby."He kissed her lips softly,wrapping his arms securely around her.

Namine took her hand in his"can we go home now?I don't want to stay here any longer."

Ven wrapped his arm around her shoulder"yeah,let's go home."

* * *

**a/n**

**I deeply apologize if some of the chappies I've posted have sucked. But for a while there I wasn't really feeling like writing but the good news is now I have my good writing juice back xD**

**I had to take a little brake. anyway I'm back to write more chappies.**

**poor Nami,She's had such a hard life and Sora just goes and makes it worse T_T  
**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxox  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Xion raced down the stairs,grabbing her bag and jacket as She walked into the kitchen,where both of her brothers were,as soon as she entered Xion noticed they were in the middle of something.

"what's up guys?"She asked as she stood next to them.

Sora who looked so angry growled and whirled around to her"none of your damn business Xion."He snapped

Vanitas patted her head,then glared at Sora,a glare that could kill"no bro,tell her,tell her how you raped her friend."

Xion's eyes widened"what?"

Sora spat in Vanitas face"because you made me asshole!"

The youngest brunette growled as she faced her brothers,dead on"what the hell is going on here? Sora what did you do to Namine?"

He sighed,his fist all balled up"I raped her,because it was a bet from Vanitas."

Xion took in a sharp breath as she let the information sink in,She narrowed her eyes solely at Sora"you raped her?all because of a stupid fucking bet?"She yelled at the top of her lungs

Vanitas chuckled evilly"well what can I say,Sora will do what ever it takes to have dear sweet Namine all to himself."

Xion stomped her foot angrily"I cannot believe I am related to you psychos."

Sora raised his fist and hit Vanitas square on the jaw,the impact made him fall back against the kitchen counter,Vanitas smirked"that's a good boy little brother,come on!what else you got."

Xion couldn't believe her brothers were beating each other up,she shook her head and walked out of the room.

"you sick bastard!"she heard Sora shout

Vanitas chuckled as he decked Sora,Xion whimpered as she covered her ears,she couldn't stand them fighting like they always did.

***Ding Dong***

She raced to the front door,silently thanking whoever it was,She quickly opened the door,She gasped,it was Roxas.

"Roxas!"She ran into his embrace"thank god your here,get me out of here!"

He looked into the house"babe is Sora here?"

Xion nodded,sniffing"yeah,He and Vanitas are practically killing each other in there."

Roxas pushed her away gently"stay here,I gotta talk to Sora."

She looked at him confused as he passed her into the kitchen,curiously she quietly tip toed to the kitchen door to listen in

"ah hell!"Sora shouted,followed by a punch and a bunch of shuffling sounds and punches,Xion peeked into the room,she gasped at the sight

Vanitas was on the floor,bleeding nose and knocked unconscious,Roxas was punching the living daylights out of Sora,who looked like he couldn't breathe

She rushed in there"Roxas! what are you doing?"

Roxas ignored her as he continued"you are one sick bastard!"He shouted as he landed another punch

"Roxas stop!your going to kill him!"Xion shouted in a last attempt to stop this madness

"Xion I told you to stay in the living room!"he responded

"how can I do that when your beating my brother to a bloody pulp!"

Sora was wheezing as he caught Roxas's fist"I...didn't mean... it was a-a bet.."

Roxas growled,grinding his teeth as he spoke"oh that just makes it okay doesn't it?"

Sora coughed as he sank to the kitchen floor,Roxas stood over him,fist raised"I should just kill you and do the world a favor."

Xion gasped,raising her hands to her mouth in shock,this caused Roxas to turn to her,his gaze softened"but I won't...for Xion's sake."

She sighed in relief,smiling at him,He walked over to her,squeezing her shoulder gently"I'll uh wait outside for you."

She nodded as he headed out,She kneeled in front of Sora,who looked like he would pass out any minute"Sora...I can't believe you would do that to Namine,I- I thought you loved her."

He closed his eyes for a minute,taking a deep breath"I do."he whispered"b-but Vanitas said if i didn't take this bet,He would kill her."

Xion gasped"what? Vanitas said that? b-but I thought he stopped having those urges."

Sora groaned as he clumsily stood up,leaning against the counter for support"I d-didn't tell you,but He's been having those urges ever since Namine first came here."

Xion looked down at the floor,she couldn't believe Vanitas was having those psycho urges again,Their parents said he was all better,obviously he's not.

"I uh better go,Roxas is waiting for me."She whispered,she looked down at Vanitas,He was still unconscious"do you think you two will be alright until I get back?"

Sora nodded,Xion grabbed her stuff"see you later."with that She headed out the front door.

* * *

Namine stood on the beach,looking at over the horizen,Ven had decided to take Her to Destiny Island for the day. She knew it was to try to cheer her up,take her mind off things.

But no matter how much He tried,Ven could never make the pain she felt inside go away.

Namine closed her eyes,taking in the ocean air,she gasped when she felt arms go around her waist.

Ven smiled at her"enjoying yourself honey?"He kissed her hair

She nodded as she turned around in his arms and kissed his lips,Ven responded softly,wrapping his arms around her,keeping her safe and warm.

She looked up at him,his blue eyes were shining with the sun,Namine giggled softly,He looked at her with an amused expression"what's so funny?"

Namine smiled at him,reaching up to touch his cheek,it was warm"I was just loving the way your eyes gleam in the sun."

Ven blushed as he kissed her shoulder,She turned back around,gazing out into the ocean,He wrapped his arms tight around her.

He promised himself and Namine that he would always do whatever it took to keep her safe. He was going to make sure nothing ever happens to Namine ever again.

She leaned her back against his chest,keeping close to him"Ventus,I love you."

Ven smiled,he loved the way her lips moved when she spoke those 3 little words"I love you more Nami."He cooed into her ear

Namine sighed as she looked down at the sand,He looked at her expression"what's wrong?"

"do you think Roxas is alright?"

Ven thought about it for minute before responding"yeah,I'm sure he's fine,he can handle himself."

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck,she looked into his eyes"I love going to the beach with you Ven,but sweetie you don't have to forget working because of me."

He laughed quietly"Nami,this is where I want to be,work can wait for a few days,I took sometime off for I can be there for you."

Namine kissed his nose"I know that and I'm really grateful but I've been through a lot worse and that was before we were ever together,so I don't need you to babysit me."

Ven felt his heart sink,he knew she wasn't saying this to hurt him but it did"oh okay."he whispered

Namine noticed his reaction and she quickly put her hands on his"Ven please don't take this the wrong way,I just meant that I've been dealing with a lot of crap my whole life and I've pretty much always faced it alone."

She crossed her arms"it's just what I'm used to,I'm used to being alone,facing the pain alone."

He nodded"okay Nami...I just- I want to help you,I can't stand it when your in pain."

"I've always been in pain Ven."She whispered"and no matter how much anyone tries,they can't make it all go away."

Namine closed her eyes,the tears from all the pain she's felt were falling

"The only person... The only one who could ever make my pain go away...was my mom."

Ven's eyes softened as she took a shaky breath

"but...she's gone...I-I loved my mom so much,she always understood me,always knew how to make things better...but since she's g-gone,I've learned how to deal with it on my own."

Namine took a deep breath,wiping her tears away with her sleeve,she laughed quietly to herself"but I really do appreciate everything you do for me...your the first person in a long time to show that you really do love me."

Ven leaned in and kissed her all over her face,holding her close"Nami,I'll always be here for you,nothing can ever take us apart."

She smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers"I know."she whispered

He took her hand in his"let's go home."

Namine nodded"yes...so we can take a shower together."she smirked

Ven's face turned crimson as she skipped ahead,laughing"hey! Nami wait up!"

* * *

**a/n**

**woo the start of this chappie was action packed xDD**

**Vanitas is kind of important to the story this time around. He's going to be appearing a lot**

**poor Nami,I always cry when I write about her painful past. It's really sad T_T**

**anyway,Please Read and Review,for Nami's sake lolz xDDD**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Namine sat with Xion on the college lawn,both busy writing in their notebooks trying to get work done. Xion paused her writing to glance at her blond friend.

Namine looked a mess. Her hair was all flat and she was barely wearing any make up,except for some clear lip gloss. She was wearing a blue sweater with jeans.

Xion cleared her throat as she sat her notebook down"so how's things going for you and Ven?"

Namine slowly looked up at her"huh? oh,yeah me and Ven are fine thanks."

The black haired girl sighed,getting Namine to talk wasn't going to be easy"Namine... why didn't you tell me Sora raped you?

Namine was startled at the sudden question,she froze her writing,staring at Xion with her mouth a gap"w-what?"

"I know he did,He confessed that Vanitas dared him to."

Namine frowned"it was a dare?"she whispered,not believing it was stupid dare that caused Sora to hurt her

Xion's eyes softened"I'm so sorry for my stupid brothers,Vanitas is not well,mentally."

Namine looked across the lawn over at Sora,He was sitting by himself under a tree,Her eyes welled as the memory of the rape crossed her mind"Xion?"she asked quietly

"yeah?"

Namine brushed her bangs out of her face"does Sora really still care about me?"

Xion paused,closing her eyes to think of all the times Sora talked about Namine and how much he loved her"well I'd say he did. He did take the dare so Vanitas wouldn't hurt you."

The blond girl gasped,Vanitas after her was certainly news to her"Vanitas is...after me? but why?"

"I don't know,He's twisted that way."

Namine shoved her books in her bag and quickly stood up"I-I'll see you later,I have to go."

Xion started to get up to but was stopped by Namine"no really I'm fine...I just have to go to class."

Namine waved to her and started fleeing across the lawn,Xion sighed and layed back on the grass.

* * *

Sora was stuffing his backpack when he heard rapid footsteps,He glanced up,Namine was rushing right over to eyes widened as she stood in front of him

"uh...H-Hi Namine."He started

She shook her head and looped her arm around his,leading him towards the building"we have to talk,Now ."

Sora didn't have time to protest as he dragged him along.

Namine pushed him into an empty classroom,Sora gulped as she locked the door and turned to him,Her arms crossed,eyes narrowed into slits

"Sora,tell me the truth. Did you r-rape me because Vanitas dared to you and i-if you didn't he would hurt me."She said these words in a rush

Sora just stared at her,his mouth wide open,his lips trembling,Namine snapped her fingers in his face"answer me!"

He jumped and started stuttering"y-yes,i-it was a-a d-dare and I-I did i-it to protect you."

She glared at him"raping me is not protecting me you bastard!"

Sora winced at her yells"I know!and I'm so very sorry Namine!,you have no idea how much."

Namine looked at the floor,her eyes welling with tears"h-how could you do that to me?"her voice braking with every word"I thought you loved me."

Sora softened as he started stepping closer to her"I did...I do!look I know I wasn't thinking when I did that but Namine I swear to kingdom hearts I did it to save you."

She laughed darkly"oh yes Sora,you sure did save me,didn't you,you must be real proud of yourself."she turned her back to him

He sighed,putting a hand on her shoulder"Namine,I know I can't ask you to forgive me...b-but please believe me when I say,I do love you."

Namine slightly turned to look at him"I don't know what to believe anymore."she fully faced him"my whole life is full of betrayal. and guess what Sora,you just added more!"

Sora's blue eyes gazed down at her,his lips trembling"Namine,I-."he trailed off as she walked to the door and and walked out

Sora cursed and kicked a desk"Damn it!"

Namine leaned against the classroom door,taking a deep breath*_god...facing him was hard_*she pushed herself away from the door and walked down the hallway

She looked down at her engagement ring,she smiled as she knew Ven was waiting for her-

"**Miss Namine! where do you think your going?**"

Namine jumped as she saw Axel,their new college professor ,leaning against the door frame

"uh...I'm going home."she answered him,unsure of what he wanted

Axel smirked and walked towards her"no can do my deary,your forgetting my class."he gently tapped her head"my class should be memorized in there somewhere."

Namine doged his hand"I'm sorry...I just should be getting home."

"but classes aren't over yet,and a young bright woman such as yourself needs that education."He breathed in her ear,his mouth above hers

Namine frowned as he leaned in,too much in her personal space"uh...fine,I'll be there in minute."

Axel smirked and tapped her nose"alrighty,I'll be waiting."he walked into his classroom,Namine noticed there was no students in there,she quickly ran out the college doors.

* * *

Ven was leaning on his car in the parking lot,waiting for Namine,He looked up to see her speeding across the lot. She finally stopped at his car,panting"Hi."

He chuckled,catching her in his arms"what took you so long?"

Namine decided to not bring up Sora or Axel's flirting with her,she pecked his lips"just classes."

Ven smiled and kissed her back eagerly,She wrapped her arms around his shoulders,deepening the kiss,This caused Ven to moan,Namine giggled"someone missed me."

He rubbed her cheek"every minute."he responded softly,gazing into her eyes

Namine blushed at his tender words"oh ven."she whispered,kissing his lips

"eh hmm."someone cleared their throat,Namine turned to see Roxas standing there,his hands in his pockets

"oh,Hi Roxas."Namine blushed

He rolled his eyes"bro can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ven nodded as he patted Namine's head"be right back Nami."

Roxas lead Ven to one of the campus benches"when I went to beat the hell out of Sora,I um learned some interesting information."

Ven raised an eyebrow in question"and that is?"

Roxas paused looking at Namine,who was checking her reflection in the rear view mirrors"apparently,Sora raped Namine because Vanitas dared him to,and if he didn't Vanitas was going to hurt Namine."

Ven frowned"that's the most idiotic thing,I've ever heard of,how does raping her save her."

Roxas nodded"I agree but it seems to have worked,has anything happened to Namine since the raping incident?"

"no."Ven agreed,looking at Namine

Namine sighed,she wondered what they were talking about,it bugged her,especially whenever both boys kept looking over and motioning to her

She sat on the hood of the car and tapped her fingers impatiently,She closed her eyes and layed back,trying to relax,that is until she hears the college doors opening

Namine sat up and gasped,Sora was walking down the school steps,towards the parking lot but he didn't see her,panicking she glanced at Ven and Roxas,they were still in deep conversation

"ugh!"she whined,she quickly ran to the passenger door and slid in the car,she sank in the seat,to avoid being seen*_hiding in a car,smooth Namine,real smooth_*she shook her head and kept low

Namine peeked out the window,Sora had passed the car and was getting in his sighed in relief and started to relax

"**BAM**"

She screamed and looked at the window,She groaned,it was only Ven,she slid to his side and opened the door for him

He slid in the driver's seat"you okay Nami?"

Namine closed her eyes and chuckled at her foolish antics"yeah I'm fine."

Ven shrugged and started the car and they drove off.

As The couple drove off,a figure in the shadows,watched them"soon Namine...Soon."

* * *

**A/N**

**I feel so sorry for Sora now,he's getting most of the heat when it's all Vanitas fault T_T**

**Can anyone guess who the mystery figure in the shadows is?**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Namine walked into her apartment,sighing in exhaustion she stripped off her jacket,letting her bag fall to the floor. She glanced around the apartment"Ven? honey are you home?"

hearing no response,Namine shrugged and went into the kitchen,pulling a soda out of the fridge,gulping it down.

Throwing the soda can in the trash,She turned on the radio and started pulling out her school books"ugh stupid exams,they totally hurt my brain."

Namine layed sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch with all her books poored out in front of her,opening her notebook,started writing her notes neatly.

Then something caught her eye,Namine noticed the bathroom door was cracked open with the light on,She frowned and stood up,slowly walking towards the door"Ven... are you in there?"

She carefully opened the door,She looked around,saw no Ven but the shower was running,She slightly moved the shower curtain,the water was running but no one was in it. Namine

frowned and turned the shower off.

*_that was weird_*She thought as she went back into the stopped in midstep when she realized the radio was turned off.

"okay...now I'm really freaked out."She said to herself,Namine froze,she felt this presence in the room suddenly,slowly she turned around...

* * *

"hi there Namine."

Namine gasped in shock,Vanitas was standing near her bedroom door,smirking at her"V-Vanitas..."she whispered"w-what are you doing here?"

He took a step closer,waving his hands casually"oh you know...just seeing how my girl is doing."

She crossed her arms over her chest,glaring at him"I'm NOT your girl."

Vanitas smirked again,yanking her towards him till she collided with his hard chest"oh not yet.I figured if you slept with my brother then you'll do me too."

Namine struggled against his hard grip"let me go!."

"not happening sweet thing."He purred in her ear

fighting the urge to cry,Namine lifted her leg and kicked him in the groin. making him stumble back,She raced to the door,struggling with the lock"come on!."she screamed

Vanitas recovered and dashed over,grabbing her arm again,Namine shrieked"stop!let me go you bastard!"

He grabbed her chin,roughly"listen,dear sweet Namine,you better do what I say,unless you want something to happen to your precious Ventus."

Her eyes widened"y-you wouldn't"

He laughed"oh I would,and trust me,this time it will be more then just a coma."

Namine's eyes welled with tears,her lips trembling"w-what do you want?"she whispered

Vanitas leaned down to her ear"you."

She shook her head"no!I won't sleep with you."

"you slept with my brother did you not? how am I any different."He asked,looking at her seductively

"that's different.I'm.- I was in love with him,it wasn't just sex."She slowly admitted

Vanitas raised an eyebrow"love? that word is strange to me."He bent down to her neck,licking it"sex is just sex to me."

Namine frowned in disgust as she felt his lips on her neck"you and Sora are completely different. sure he's a jerk sometimes but he's not as bad as you!"

She froze as she felt his hands to under her shirt,feeling her stomach"stop!"slapping his hands away,Namine pulled away but he yanked her back"I want you."He whispered in her ear

Namine slapped him across the face"well I don't want you!"

Vanitas growled and through her across the floor"you stupid bitch!"he spat"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way.

She whimpered,slowly backing away,He grabbed a kitchen knife"don't make use this!"he rubbed the knife against her throat

Namine cried out as the knife cut her cheek"p-please stop"she yelled

Vanitas put the knife next to them on the floor,He got on top of her"then be a good girl and listen to **daddy**."

Her eyes widened at the words,suddenly reminding her of what her father said to her that night,Namine struggled"Vanitas...I'm serious stop!"

His hands went to her pants,Namine tried to push him off but he had her pinned to the floor"no!"She screamed

* * *

The door to Namine's apartment burst open,Sora barged in,Namine gasped as he ran over and punched Vanitas across the face,sending him flying across the living room

Sora bent down to Namine"Namine...my god are you okay?"

Namine didn't speak as she threw her arms around him"thank god!."she whispered,sobbing

He froze at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her hair"it's okay."

Sora looked over at the unconscious Vanitas,He pulled the sobbing Namine away gently,He rubbed her cheek"did he hurt you?"

His question was answered when he saw the scratch on her cheek,Sora's eyes softened"oh Namine...god I'm so sorry I got here too late."

She shook her head,her face wet from the tears"n-no you got here on time."

Sora ruffled his spiky hair,Namine smiled at that,He grabbed her arms and helped her stand up,Namine turned to look at Vanitas"i-is he?"

"He's just knocked out,unfortunately."Sora grumbled

She glanced at Sora,who was frowning in deep thought,Namine pulled a strand of hair behind her ear,nervously"um...Sora?"

He turned to her"yeah?"

Namine shook her head and smiled at him"I-I just wanted to thank you,for saving me."

Sora smiled,his cheeks tinting red"no problem,That's what friends are for right?"

Her face slightly fell but she quickly recovered"right...that's what friends do."

Sora walked over to his unconscious brother and pulled him over his shoulder"well I should get him out of here."

Namine nodded"okay."

As he walked over to the door,He winced"um sorry about your door."

She laughed softly at the beaten door"it's alright,it's not that damaged."

Sora nodded as he left with the unconscious Vanitas,Namine closed the door behind them,she sighed and looked around at the mess Vanitas caused

the door opened again,Namine whirled around,Ven quickly shut the door,She sighed in relief"Ven!"

He started walked towards her but his blue eyes caught the mess"Nami,what happened?"

She swallowed hard"Vanitas...Sora's brother was here."

Ven's confused stare remained"did he hurt you?"

Namine pointed to her cheek,His eyes widened"that son of a-

"Ven don't...please I just need you here with me,don't go getting in fights,please!."She interrupted him

He wrapped his arms around her,holding her close"your right,I'm sorry."

Namine ran her fingers through his golden hair"it's okay."

Ven leaned down to kiss her,She met his lips eagerly

after a few minutes he pulled away"I saw Sora come out of the building as I was coming home,I'm guessing that was his brother on his shoulder?"

Namine nodded"yeah...Sora got here in time. He saved me."

Ven looked away,his eyes flashing a bit of jealousy"oh I see."

She rubbed his cheek"I know you always want to be the one to save me but just be glad someone did when you couldn't be here."

He lightly kissed the palm of her hand"I know Nami...I am glad your alright but...you weren't suppose to be in danger at all."Ven growled slightly"I swore to myself that I would NEVER let you get hurt again."

Namine wrapped her arms around his shoulder"your doing fine."she assured him

Ven rested his forehead against hers"no I'm not,if I was...this wouldn't have happened."

She looked into his blue eyes,begging"Ven please,don't beat yourself up over this."

"o-okay."he replied as he sank down on the couch,Namine followed him,rubbing his shoulders to calm him down"just relax."she whispered

Ven closed his eyes as she continued rubbing his shoulders"Nami?"

"yeah?"

He turned to look at her"I love you."

Namine smiled,pecking his lips"I love you too."she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay an update xDD,I would have gotten this chappie up sooner,but I got sick T_T couldn't even get out of bed.I'm still a little sick but the worst part is over.**

**anyway in this chapter,I think you'll notice the slight connection Vanitas and Namine's father have. expect her father to make an appearance in future chapters.**

**I put a little Namine x Sora goodness in this chappie hope you enjoyed that little goodness :)**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Namine groaned as she stumbled out of the bed. careful not to wake Ven,she tip toed into the bathroom, turned on the light and closed the door. Namine had been feeling sick a lot lately, every night she was in the bathroom,vomiting.

She took a shaky breath as she leaned against the door,grabbing at her stomach"oh my god"she whispered"no I can't be."Namine quickly opened up her makeup bag,she pulled out a pregnancy test.

She had it hidden incase she and Ven ever tried to have a baby,but this wasn't planned. She closed her eyes,trying not to panic"ok...I-I can do this."

Ven opened his eyes,He had heard a noise,coming from the bathroom. He made this way towards the bathroom,seeing the light on,He gently rapped on the door"Nami?is everything ok?"

Hearing no response he started to get worried,He knocked again"Nami,please answer me."

a few minutes later,the knob started to turn,revealing a red eyed Namine on the other side. Ven 's blue eyes widened"Nami..what's wrong?"

She sniffed and walked out of the bathroom,Ven was right behind her,following her to the living room"Nami please say something."He begged

Namine sat on the couch,and closed her eyes as she placed the test on the table,Ven glanced at her face before picking it up,there it was easy to see"**Pregnant"**

"Ven,I-I'm so sorry."She started to say

"no!Nami this is wonderful!"

Namine looked at him half dazed and confused"w-what? this is a good thing?"

He sat beside her,taking her hand in his"yeah it is,I've always wanted to be a father."

She sniffed and pulled her hand out of his"not that this isn't wonderful Ven...but I can't do this."

Ven grabbed her hand,making her look at him"what do you mean?"

Namine sighed,gently rubbing her stomach"I'd be a terrible mother,I mean look at my family. My mother was a good one but I could never be as good as she was."

gently kissing her fingers,Ven gave her a gentle smile"Nami,I know you hadn't had the best family life,but maybe this baby is a chance for you to start over...have a better family."

The blond girl blushed,smiling back at him"that sounds nice. starting over,being able to have a second chance."

Ven wrapped an arm around her shoulder"you have so much to look forward too now."He kissed her cheek"you have a baby on the way and our future,together."

Namine smiled and kissed his lips,giving him a sweet long kiss"your right."

He gently pulled her into a warm embrace,rubbing and kissing her hair"we're in this together. your NOT alone anymore."

at his sweet words,Namine felt a tear running down her cheek"Ven,I love you."

"I love you more Nami."Ven kissed her nose.

* * *

The next day,Namine walked up to Sora's door,She needed to talk to him,She patiently waited as she rang the doorbell.

a few seconds later the door opened,Sora looked surprised to see her"hey Namine,this is a surprise."

She smiled at him"hey is it ok,if we talk for a few minutes?"

He chuckled slightly"yeah..sure,come on in."

Namine walked in as Sora held the door open for her,she waited for him to close it before he lead her to the living room"can I get you anything?"

She shook her head"no thanks,I'm good."

"okay."Sora replied as he sat next to her on the couch"so what's up?"

Namine laughed,tucking a strand of hair behind her ear"well,I just wanted to thank you."

He titled his head to the side"for what?"

"for saving me the other day,from Vanitas."

Sora smiled"hey,It was nothing really,I-I couldn't let him do that to you."

She placed her hand on his"Sora it was really big of you,I mean considering all I've put you through."

His smile slightly faded,his eyes filled with pain"yeah well,just because you broke my heart doesn't mean I'll let anything happen to you."

Namine swallowed hard"um...I-I have something else to tell you,you probably don't want to know but-

"what is it?"

"me and Ven are going to have a baby."She whispered

For a moment Sora's blue eyes widened"a baby? you two are having a baby."

Namine nodded"y-yeah we are,I just found out yesterday."

Sora coughed uncomfortably as he stood up"well that's ...great,congratulations."

"sora...I-She trailed off,not sure what to say to comfort him"I'm sorry for everything,I didn't mean for things to end the way they did."

"it's alright."He replied"so that's what you wanted to talk to me about?you having a baby."

"yeah."Namine whispered as she grabbed his hands"I also wanted you to know that...you do mean a lot to me.I know I haven't exactly shown you that but I need you to know that you do mean the world to me."

Sora sighed,his head handing,his spikes drooping"Namine..."

"yes?"

"can I ask you for a favor?"He asks reluctantly

The blond girl smiled softly"sure."

He reached down to her cheek,stroking it"can I have one last kiss?

Namine's smile dropped"Sora..you know I can't"

His hand immediately dropped his hand,stepping back"I guess your right."

*_oh god,I feel so guilty but I have to reject it_*

"I'm sorry Sora,I really am,it's just...I have to be 100 percent faithful to Ven,I can't do what I did last year."She spoke in a firm tone

Sora smiled grimly"I get it,I do,I was just hoping for one goodbye kiss."

Namine crossed her arms over her chest"and I told you I can't"

Sora sank back down to his couch"okay."He whispered

Namine glanced at the time"well I should get going,I still have to shop for dinner,I'm cooking Ven something special."

She started toward the front door but stopped when she didn't hear footsteps"Sora?aren't you going to see me out?"

He sighed and walked swiftly to the door,yanking it open"there."

Namine frowned at his behavior"Sora please,don't be like this,I came here to make things right between us."

"things were only right when we were together."He spoke quietly

Sighing,Namine walked to the door,not wanting to fight any further"see you around Sora."

He slammed the door as soon as She was out of the door.

* * *

Later that night,Namine arrived at home with her hands pull of grocery bags. Ven met her at the door and took most of the bags to the kitchen.

"thanks honey."Namine smiled

Ven replied with a sweet kiss"so what's for dinner?"

The blond girl smirked as she started putting the food on the counter"it's a surprise."She turned towards him"so I want you to go watch TV until it's done."

Ven laughed"your acting like mother already."

Namine blushed as she put her hands on her stomach,her and Ven's baby,their future

"shush you,now go watch TV like a good husband."

Ven gazed at her full of love as she started to cook,He turned on the tv and pulled out a folder. Ven made sure Namine wasn't looking as he looked through it,It contained some documents on housing

There was a picture of a big white two story house,with a garage and a big backyard"hey Nami?"

"hmmm?"She replied

"how do you feel about moving into a house that we could call our own?"

He heard a gasp,shortly followed by the sound of something splashing,Ven quickly turned to see what happened,Namine turned to him,flustered at her mistake,she had dropped the big spoon into the pot.

"uh,a house?meaning I would have to sell my apartment?"She questioned,her cheeks still red from the embarrassment

Ven chuckled,walking to her"yeah,a house where we can properly raise our child."

Namine blushed"but Ven,I can't afford to buy a house."

Ven rested his forehead on hers"don't worry about it,I got it all under control."

She shook her head"no no!I can't let you buy it all by yourself."

"it's no problem Nami,besides,it's what good husbands do."

Namine smiled and kissed him,wrapping her arms around him,He kissed her back with passion

"mmm"She moaned pulling away"wait save this stuff for dessert."She winked

Ven's face turned red,causing her to giggle

Namine kissed his nose"Ven can the house wait until we're married,I mean I love my apartment."

He patted her head"yeah,we can wait until then Nami."

"okay good,now go watch TV while I finish dinner."She blushed as he slapped her butt

Ven smiled and went to really watch TV this time,like his wife ordered him to.

* * *

**A/N**

**so what did you guys think of the events in this chappie ^_^ Nami's pregnant and Ven wants to buy a house for their little family,aww so adorable**

**poor Sora,I felt sorry for him writing that part _**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**this is the chapter where you all finally meet Namine's Father~~~~**

* * *

Ven squeezed Namine's hand,glancing at her"you sure you want to do this?"

The blond girl nodded her head,squeezing his hand in return"yeah,It's time that I do this."

The couple was standing outside the World That Never Was Jail. She took a deep breath before opening the door,Ven was right behind her.

She looked at him"I'm kinda scared..but I have to at least see him again."

Ven nodded"I'm right here,don't worry."

Namine strolled up to the Jail's front desk,The secretary girl rolled her eyes"yes can I help you?"

Namine gulped and glanced at the girl nervously"um yes,I'd like to see Xehanort,Master Xehanort."

"what's your relationship with the prisoner?"

"He's my father."Namine spoke quietly

The secretary raised an eyebrow"_your_ his daughter?"

Namine sighed,She didn't like hearing this every time she said Master Xehanort was her father"yes,I'm his daughter."

"very well,go sit in the visiting room,while I go bring him."

Ven grabbed her hand as they walked down the hall"Nami,are you sure you want to see him?"

Namine leaned up and kissed his cheek"it will be ok,besides your here."

The blond boy blushed and nodded"yeah"

Namine sat in one of the chairs,while Ven sat next to her"so what do you want to talk to him about?"

"well,I wanted to tell him about us and our baby."

Ven smiled gently,kissing her cheek"he'll be happy for us."

*_I sure hope so_*Namine thought as she clasped her hands together

The door buzzed as a bald,elder looking man strolled in,with a cop behind him. The man looked surprised to see them"Namine?"

She stood up slowly"hi Dad."

The man pulled her into an embrace"my little girl."He cooed

Namine smiled nervously and pulled Ven up"Dad,I want you to meet Ven,He's my fiance. Ven this is my Dad,Xehanort."

Ven held out his hand"it's nice to meet you Sir."

Xehanort just looked at him,not shaking it,Namine sighed"Dad,shake his hand,be polite."

The older man rolled his eyes and shook Ven's hand as he sat down across from them. Ven chuckled nervously as Xehanort glared at him

*_his politeness didn't last long_*Namine groaned mentally

Xehanort grabbed her hand"my little girl has grown into a lovely woman."

"thanks Dad."She whispered,getting the creepy feeling same feeling she got when he always stared at her.

"this boy looks different then the other one but they look alike in the face."Xehanort observed,stroking his chin in thought

Ven gulped"that's because I'm his brother."

Namine placed her hand on his,smiling at him"yes Dad,Ven is Roxas's older brother."

Xehanort narrowed his eyes at Ven,sending chills down his spine"well Namine,I can say that I never thought you would come visit me."

She closed her eyes and pulled a strand behind her ear"w-well Dad...I was busy with college and stuff."

"and screwing this boy!"

Ven glared at him,slamming his hands on the table"hey!that is not what she was saying."

Namine pulled him back down"Ven please."She whispered then looked at her father" dad, you can't talk to him like that.I wasn't screwing him either."

The elderly man crossed his arms over his chest"then how come your pregnant?"

*_oh my god*_Her blue eyes widened,She swallowed hard"h-how did you know?"

"let's just say a little bird told me."

Namine whimpered as she looked at Ven,who looked just as scared as she was"well,We'll be going now."She started to get up but Xehanort grabbed her arm"not so fast young lady!"

His grip was hard causing her to yelp in pain"Dad stop!"

Ven stood up,ready to defend her"let her go!"

The cop rushed inside and pulled Xehanort back,cuffing him"alright lets go."

Xehanort glared at Namine with hatred"**we're not done Namine!DO YOU HEAR ME?**"

His cries could be heard echoing through the halls. Namine 's eyes welled as she ran out of the building,Ven ran after her"Nami wait!"

* * *

Outside He caught up with her,accidentally grabbing the arm Xehanort had hurt,She shrieked,Ven let go immediately"I'm so sorry!"

Namine sniffed and rubbed her arm"I knew he would be like that."

Ven wrapped his arms around her"it's okay."

She shook her head"no it's not Ven!"sniffing slightly she looked into his blue eyes"n-now that he knows I'm pregnant,who knows what he'll do."

Ven has never heard this much fear in her voice before"Nami,He's in jail...He can't do anything."

Namine wrapped her arms around herself"you don't understand Ven."She jestered towards the building"that man is capable of **anything.**"

He kissed her head,laying her head on his shoulder"it's okay,I'll protect you."

She smiled gently and kissed his lips lightly"I know you will."

Ven wrapped an arm around her waist"so you ready to go home?"

Namine looked towards the local clinic"actually,I have one more place to stop by,but you can go on home,I'll call a cab."

He titled his head"are you sure?because I can wait for you."

She shook her head"I'm sure,you go on home."

Ven nodded"well okay,I'll see you at home then"

Namine waved as he got in the car and drove waited until He was at the end of the street before she ran into the clinic.

* * *

The Clinic was a Womens Local hospital. Aerith Gainsborugh,a friend of Namine's worked there. She ran to the front desk"excuse me is Aerith Gainsborough in today?"

The secretary,named Tifa,smiled"yeah she is,She's working in room 202."

"thank you."Namine bowed her thanks and took the elevator to room 202

after a few minutes and floors, the elevator arrived at the right floor,Namine walked quickly down the hall,careful not to run

"Thank you for coming have a nice day."said a sweet,gentle voice

The blond girl smiled,knowing that was Aerith.a young woman walked past her on the way into the room,Namine smiled"hey Aerith."

The brunette woman turned around,Her face surprised"Namine!what brings you here?"

Namine hugged her before glancing around"well I need your help."

Aerith raised an eyebrow"well I do have other patients,but I guess I can squeeze you in."

"great."The blond girl smiled

Aerith pointed to the bed"have a seat."

Namine hopped on as Aerith took a chair and sat across from her"so what's the problem?."

"well,I'm pregnant but I don't know who the father really is."

Aerith gasped"Namine!"

The blond girl turned crimson red"no no!it's not what your thinking!"She chuckled nervously"I was raped and then I did it with my fiance some and..."her voice trailed off

Aerith shook her head"I was about to say shame on you!but raped is a different story."

Namine smiled meekly"so what I was wondering,is if there was a way to tell who the father is."

"yes a paternity test,that's usually the best way to check."Aerith responded,writing on the chart

"great,but would this involve getting both guys I slept with?"

"yes but if you don't want either of them to actually be apart of this,you can get a home paternity test. but you would need to get each Father's finger print."

Namine let out a breath"that's good!I can do that,I would just need to keep Ven out of the house while I do it."

Aerith shook her head"I can send one to you for 79 munny."

"okay,that's fine."

"great then I'll have it to you in a few weeks or so."The brunette woman replied

Namine took some munny from her purse"here."

Aerith took it and opened the door"I must say Namine...I didn't think you would ever be in this kind of situation."

"me niether."

* * *

Namine sighed tiredly as she walked out of the clinic"I can't believe I have to take one."She whispered

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed for a taxi. After telling the cab where to find her,she hung up and sat on a bench.

She rubbed her stomach"I'm sorry I don't know who your father is."She mumbled to it

"Namine?"

Namine whirled around to see Sora standing behind her"oh...um Hi Sora."

He sat next to her"you okay?"

She nodded,wrapping her arms around her stomach"yeah,I'm fine thanks."

"Namine...for what it's worth,when I was forced to rape you,It was with love."

She glanced at him"love? Sora you can't rape someone out of love."

Sora scooted closer to her"no that's not what I meant.I mean I did with love in my heart,I didn't want to hurt you."

Namine was about to reply when she felt the baby kick"ow!"she yelped

"you okay?

Namine froze,no!the baby reacted to Sora's voice,no! no! no!

Sora grabbed her shoulders,shaking her lightly"Namine,answer me,your scaring me."

She whimpered and lowered her head"I'm fine."she whispered"the baby just kicked."

He let go and scooted a bit away"oh...ok."

Namine took this time to look at Sora. He was wearing jeans and a sweater with a blue jacket. His spikey hair,spikier then ever,She giggled

He glanced at her"what's so funny?"

She shook her head and gently pulled one of his spikes"nothing,it's just your hair."

Sora grabbed her hand,looking at her,his eyes gleaming. Namine noticed his look and dropped her hand,She clasped her hands together"Sora...h-how do you feel about being a father?"

He smiled"I'd love it. seeing my kid smile and laugh."

Namine noticed his eyes really gleamed at the topic"it would be nice to have a little me running around."he whispered

*_you might have one,if your the father that is_*She thought as she pulled a stand of hair behind her ear"I'm sure you'd make a great father Sora."

Sora gazed at her intently"and you'd make a great mother."

Namine smiled"I don't really know about that."

"you would,trust me."

She looked at Sora,his blue orbs looking deep into hers"Sora"she whispered

"Namine"He whispered back,leaning in closer

***HONK HONK***

Namine shrieked and pulled back,Sora glared at the ground,She laughed slightly"there's my cab,I gotta go."

He nodded"okay,see you Namine."

"bye Sora."She whispered and walked to cab,She turned to look at him,waving at him

Sora smiled gently,waving back at her

Namine slid in the cab,watching as Sora got smaller and smaller as the cab drove further away.

* * *

**A/N**

**who would have thought that Master Xehanort would be Namine's father? anyone? lolz It must a shock at first but yeah He's the big bad Dad of our Nami-chan**

**I wanted to squeeze in some Sora x Namine in here so I did ^_^**

**Please Read and Review:) they keep me going**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

When Namine returned home late that night,She realized that IF the baby was Sora's then the drama would be never ending. Ven would probably be hurt by this. He really was looking forward to having a baby.

She entered the door and quietly closed the door,as she put her bag down she saw Ven fast asleep on the couch. The blond girl giggled to herself as she tip toed over to him.

He was sprawled out on the couch,His spikey blond hair drooping a bit as he snored. Namine carefully brushed his leg to the side as she sat next to him. she just sat there looking at him.

Ven really was special. He was everything she wanted and more. yet there was a small part of her that longed for Sora but Namine knew she already made her choice. and she would stick to that choice,no matter what crazy turn her life took next.

She slowly lifted her hand to rub his hair,brushing his spikes out of the way,Her lips curled into a gentle,loving smile"I love you Ven."She whispered to her sleeping partner

His eyes opened slowly as he yawned,Namine giggled slightly"hey you."

Ven's eyes turned to her,his eyes slightly full of sleep,He smiled"hey Nami,when did you get back?"

She kissed his cheek"few seconds ago,did you try to wait up for me?"

He nodded and pulled her against him,putting his chin on top of her head"I was worried about you."

Her eyes softened"oh Ven" His lips met hers in a tender kiss

Ven pulled back to look at her. He stroked her cheek tenderly"your so beautiful."He whispered

The blond girl blushed,the words he said instantly warmed her heart. He smiled and touched her stomach"I bet our baby will be beautiful too."

the smile on her face dropped,that reminded her that maybe the baby wasn't his. the thought broke Namine's heart"Ven,can we talk about something?"

His blue eyes matched hers as he placed his hands on hers"sure,what is it?"

Namine gulped and took a deep breath"okay,this is a hypothetical question,a what if."

Ven nodded,waiting for her to continue,She started again,looking straight at him"what would you do...if the baby w-wasn't yours?"

His eyes lost their gleam for a moment as he looked at the floor"I don't know ? i-is the baby not mine?"

She grabbed his hand tightly"Ven this is a hypothetical question,remember? so please calm down."

His silence only confirmed her fears. He would be hurt most certainly but would he leave her?

"Ven,if that was to happen,it wouldn't be because I cheated or anything like would be because of Sora r-raping me."

Ven looked at her,his expression unreadable"this isn't really a hypothetical question is it? you really don't know if it's mine."

Namine knew if she didn't tell him the truth,it would make things worse,So she nodded,afraid to speak

He stood up,looking out the window on the busy streets. It started raining. Namine swallowed the lump in her throat"Ven please... say something."

The silence was killing her,She ran over to him,grabbing his arm to face her,tears running down her cheeks"I swear,I didn't cheat!it was because of the rape."

Ven finally wrapped his arms around her,holding her close,letting her sob on his shirt"p-p-please don't h-h-ate me!"

He kissed her head"Nami baby I don't hate you...I just don't know what to think of this."

Namine calmed down her sobbing as she wiped them away"there's a chance that it is yours...b-but-

"there's a chance it's HIS too."He finished for her

She nodded slowly

Ven sighed,closing his eyes tightly"well if it is his...I guess it won't matter."

Namine frowned"Ven I know how much you want this baby to be yours."

"I do but just because the baby won't be mine...doesn't mean,I'll leave you to HIM.I love you and I want to be with you forever,regardless if the child is mine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck,bringing his face down to hers in a passionate kiss"I love you too."She whispered in between kisses

Ven pulled her closer into his embrace,resting his chin on her head"always and forever."

"always and forever."She agreed,snuggling deeper into him

* * *

The next day Xion was out shopping with Namine,who was looking for some clothes. The blond girl sighed as she stared at the beautiful dress in the display window

"you okay?"asked Xion

Namine shrugged"I'm okay I guess,I'm just stressed."

Xion chuckled,patting her head"now now,stress is not good for soon to be mothers."

She grabbed at her stomach"I guess your right."

"Namine?"

The blond girl turned towards the voice that had called to her,She gasped,it was someone she wasn't expecting

"Riku? y-your Sora's friend,right?"

He chuckled as he strolled over to her"that's me."He smirked at Xion who in turn rolled her eyes

Namine crossed her arms over her chest"what are you doing here?"

The silver haired boy grinned"just you know chillin."

*_chilling_?*

Xion grabbed Namine's hand"come on Namine,we better be going"

Riku watched them leave,He chuckled"hey Namine,your father left you a message."

Namine froze immediately,She turned around"what d-did you say?"

He smirked in satisfaction as he threw her an envelope,She barely caught it with shaky hands,when she looked back up,Riku was gone

Xion pulled on her again"come on,I'm starving."

Namine just let her pull her along,She was frozen. what did Riku mean?

She looked at the envelope,Her hands were shaking

"Namine? what do you want to eat? I'm ordering for us now."

The blond girl nodded her head"just get me whatever you get."

Xion shrugged and went to order,while Namine's blue eyes darted down to the envelope,She ripped it open,fearing what was in it

It was a letter,from her Father,

_"Dearest Daughter of mine,I do hope your well.I'm writing because I need to say a few things._

_First of all,you cannot have this baby,if you do bad things will happen to you and your husband to be_

Her eyes widened as she continued reading,

_And I know you don't want that.I'd be taking away the only family you've got left. except you know you've got me, you and I can be a proper family again but you must get rid of the baby and your boyfriend._

Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks*_oh god,what should I do_?*

_Remember Namine,your my daughter,my baby girl,I love you, and I'll be seeing you soon,_

_love,MX_

Namine choked back a sob as she closed the letter,Xion came back with their food but stopped when she saw Namine's face"Namine? are you alright? what happened?"

The blond jumped and looked at Xion,her eyes wide,She stood up,hurriedly putting the letter in her bag"Xion,I'm s-sorry but I've got to go!"

Xion frowned"what? but I just got our food."

Namine wiped her cheeks as she put on her jacket"I know but I really have to go,I don't have time to eat."

She grabbed her bag and fled from the food court,leaving behind a confused Xion

* * *

After Namine payed the taxi driver,She raced up to her apartment. She fumbled with the keys in the lock after some struggle she opened the door. As dropped her bag and looked around the apartment"Ven? Ven are you home?"

She raced to the bedroom,no Ven there,She then raced to the bathroom"Ven?"

Namine sighed with frustration,He wasn't home and She really needed to see him. She crashed on the couch and brushed her hair back,It was then she noticed a note on the coffee table

She grabbed it at once"_Nami,I'll be home late, I gotta work an extra shift tonight,so please don't wait up for me,I'll be late,I love you._

*_whew at least He's working and not hurt_*She put the note down and headed to the kitchen,Her stomach was rumbling

While She got out some stuff to cook,She checked the phone messages,There was only 1

"you have 1 new message- **Hey Namine,it's Sora.I uh was just wondering how you were doing.I know I probably shouldn't say this but I really do miss you.w-well I better go,Bye**"

Namine sighed as she deleted the message,She knew Ven wouldn't want to hear that.

She decided just to have a sandwich,since she wasn't in a cooking mood,After she ate,Namine took a shower then flopped on the couch,trying to relax when the phone rang.

fearing it would be bad news,She grabbed it quickly"H-hello?

"Hey Namine."

She gave sigh of relief it was just Roxas"hi Roxas,what's up?"

There was a pause for a moment before he spoke again"well Xion just called me and told me you left her so abruptly,so it got me worried."

Namine sat back against the couch,folding her legs into a comfortable position"It was nothing really.I just had to go."

Roxas chuckled slightly"Namine...you should know you can't fool me,I know you better then anyone."

The blond girl narrowed her eyes slightly"I can't tell you...He'd know."

"**he**? who are you talking about?"

realizing she said the last part out loud,Namine slapped her head"crap...uh can you pretend you didn't hear that?"She asked sweetly

"no I can't, tell me what's going on."Roxas had his demanding tone on again,which She hated

Her eyes landed on the letter in her bag"alright."she whispered"m-my father is threatening me again."

"WHAT?"

His yelp caused her to pull the phone from her ear"It's not just me he's threatening this time either,He's threatening Ven and our baby."Her hand went down to her stomach

The next thing heard was the dial tone,Namine's eyes widened"R-Roxas? are you there?"

what had Roxas gone to do? surely he wasn't going to confront her Father? She certainly hope He wasn't.

* * *

**A/N**

**I finally got the excitement of this story picking up again.I added more drama and danger xDD**

**I got my story juices flooding so hopefully this will be the best Sequel lolz.**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Namine panted as she ran up to Roxas's apartment door. Her face was red and her Hair was messy as she banged on the door"Roxas! are you there? open up Roxas!"

no answer,Namine cursed and kicked the door*_damn it!he's probably gone to the jail_*

the door slowly creaked open surprising the blond,She slowly stepped inside,Her eyes darted all around the place"Roxas? hello? anybody home."

Her footsteps echoed against the floor,She sighed"Roxas,please be here."

Walking further into the room,Namine noticed at once the living room window was shattered everywhere,the coffee table was turned,She gasped running to the window"w-what happened..."

"take a guess."

Namine whirled around,standing behind her was Vanitas and Riku

Namine swallowed slowly,wrapping her jacket closer to her"what did you guys to do him?"

Vanitas chuckled and stepped closer"my dear,all we did was give him what he wanted.a head to head with The Master."

Her eyes widened"Master?"She whispered then her face dropped"you mean my father." the realization hit her

Riku smirked"stupid idea Nami,really,telling Roxas about the letter-

"don't call me that."She snapped

The silver haired boy laughed at her tone"look who's gone sassy."

Namine narrowed her eyes at the two boys"look enough of the games. take me to my Father."

Vanitas raised a dark eyebrow then looked at Riku"I didn't expect her to be so willing."

He shrugged and pointed a hand to his left,a dark portal appeared,Vanitas smirked at her"Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and slowly walked into the dark portal,Vanitas and Riku followed behind her and the portal vanished from the apartment.

The portal led them to another apartment,which confused Namine. She thought surely her father would pick a more evil place then this.

Vanitas waved a hand and the portal was gone. Riku wrapped an arm around Namine,She cringed under his touch"now,follow me Nami,I'll lead the way."

Her eyes narrowed at the silverette"I told you NOT to call me that."

He chuckled and walked on ahead,Namine followed behind closely while Vanitas brought up the rear.

The hallway they were walking down was very long,with just one single door,all the way at the end of the hall. Namine groaned,this would take a while.

But it didn't,they were at the door,sooner then she thought. Vanitas smirked at her expression before he pushed her in the room. She yelped as she landed on the floor"oww."

"my daughter has arrived!"

The blond girl looked up at the voice and turned to see her father with a beaten and chained up Roxas,Namine gasped at the sight,rushing over"Roxas!what did they do to you?"She grabbed his face to look at him,but his eyes were closed and bruised.

Xehanort waved an uncaring hand"relax,I was just playing with the boy,I never got to know him when you were dating."

She glared at him"Dad...let Roxas go!He has nothing to do with this."

"no but his brother does,speaking of which...He's being brought here as we speak."

Namine's heart stopped*_what? no!_* "**no**!"she screamed"leave Ven alone! please!"

Xehanort cooed as he grabbed her chin"relax my dear daughter,I won't hurt him, not much anyway."

tears were running down her cheeks like a non stopping river"Dad please! leave him alone!"

The old man ignored the sobbing girl as a portal opened up, the thing that popped out first was Ven's unconscious body. Namine felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Ven looked so beaten you could have sworn he was dead

"Ven!"She cried,reaching out a shaken hand,Xehanort sped over to her,putting a hand over her mouth"shush sweetie." then he looked at Vanitas"chain him up next to his brother."

Namine struggled against his grip,Xehanort growled and slapped her,She screamed as Her back hit the wall"stupid girl,Riku,hold her tight,while we do this."

"d-do what?"Namine managed to choke out,Riku wrapped his arms tightly around hers,He swept her hair from her ear"just watch"

She whimpered as she watched as Her father walked over to Ven and smirked as he looked at her"just watch my dear daughter."

He summoned a keyblade,Namine's eyes widened as he raised the keyblade over Ven's heart,She screamed"NO! don't! DADDY PLEASE NO!"

Xehanort ignored her as he ran it through Ven's chest quickly,Namine sobbed hysterically"NO!"She stomped on Riku's foot making him stumble,She raced over to her father,wrapping her arms tightly around as she knocked him out of the way

"stupid child!"He roared,Namine sobbed as he slapped her again"your too late anyway."

Her eyes widened as Ven's heart lifted into the air"NOOOOOOOOOO!"She screamed,reaching out to it"please no!"

Xehanort shook his head and looked at his evil henchmen"let's go boys,our job is done."

Namine fell to the floor,her shoulders shaking from the sobbing"Ven...-"She crawled over to his lifeless body and pulled him into an embrace"I'm so sorry!"a tear fell down on Ven's cheek

She felt something wet on her legs,She slowly looked down,Her stomach was caked in blood. Her eyes widened"no!my b-baby."Namine whispered as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Namine jerked up in bed,screaming tears soaked her cheeks"NO! NOOO! no!"She was kicking and screaming

Ven sat up,His eyes filled with concern"Nami?"

"No! Ven!our baby!"She yelled,Ven saw her eyes were closed

He grabbed her shoulders"Nami,it's okay,your dreaming!"

She stopped her screaming and slowly opened her eyes,She looked down at her stomach"ooh my god."She whispered

Ven brought her chin up"you okay?"

Her eyes widened"Ven!"She jumped into his arms,almost knocking him back on the bed"your alive!thank god!"

He chuckled softly"well of course silly."

Namine took a deep breath"i-it was just a dream,thank god!"

She looked at Ven,grabbing his face with both hands"I thought I'd lost you...i-it felt so real."

His eyes softened as he kissed her fingers"Nami..you'll never lose me,I'll always be here."

Her gaze when down to the bed"no you won't"She whispered"not as long as your with me."

Ven's eyes flashed her a hurt look as she got out of the bed"what do you mean Nami?"

Namine sighed and faced him"Ven...ever since we last saw my father,I can't help but think he's going to hurt you!that letter doesn't help either"

"what letter?"He asked quickly

She grabbed the letter from her bag and handed it to him,Ven quickly scanned the letter,His expression grew to furious"that bastard!"He balled up the note

"Ven please!don't do anything,if you want to help,you can get out of town for a while."Namine whispered urgently

He looked at her,hurt and confused"Nami...I'm not leaving you"

"you have to,at least for a little while."

Ven grabbed her hands tightly in his,looking into her eyes,his emotions clear"come with me."

She knew he was begging but she couldn't go,it would only put Ven in even more danger"I can't...he would come looking for me,He's obviously keeping a close eye on me."

"Nami please...I can't be without you,not ever."His voice was breaking on every word

Namine wrapped her arms around his neck,laying her head on his shoulder"I k-know...me too but you have to Ven,for your own safety."

His grip on her waist tightens as His lips crashed onto hers,She met his lips back,savoring his taste,since she didn't know when they would see each other again

"I love you so much Nami."Ven whispered against her lips

Her lips curled into a smile"I love you just as much Ventus."She cooed

His hands gently cupped her stomach"and I love you little one."

Namine's cheeks turned red and warm,She knew he was speaking to the baby,Ven's gaze met hers as he pecked her lips gently"I'll go but as long as I know you'll have someone to protect you."

She grabbed his hands and kissed them"I'll have Roxas...and Sora."She added quietly

Ven brought her into another embrace,his chin resting lightly on her shoulder"and to think,this year was suppose to be easier for us."He said amused

Namine giggled"no such luck I guess."

* * *

The next day,at the Twilight Town train station,Ven was about to depart but not without saying goodbye first.

He wrapped Namine into another bear tight hug"I love you."

She kissed his lips"I love you more."

Ven smiled then looked at Roxas and Sora"I trust you two will take care of her."

His brother nodded and hugged him"of course we will,be careful bro."

"you too."Ven smiled at Roxas then shook Sora's hand"bye Sora."

The brunette boy shook his hand back"bye Ven...have a nice trip."

Ven glared at him"don't cause any trouble for my Nami,got that?"

Sora rolled his eyes"like I would."

Namine stood in between them"okay boys,no fighting."

Ven kissed her one last time before finally getting on the train. She blushed as Ven winked at her before the train's door closed

Sora glared at Ven,He was clearly doing that to get on his nerves. It was working but Sora would never admit that.

Namine waved at Ven as the train was rolling out of the station,when it was out of sight,She sighed,She missed him already but it was for his own safety.

Roxas wrapped an arm around her"well let's get going,your staying with me at my apartment."

Sora wrapped an arm around her too,casually he said"I was hoping she could say with me."

Namine's eyes widened slightly at that thought. She shook her head"no Sora's it's okay,I already decided to stay with Roxas."

His charming smile dropped as he pulled away"oh okay."

"sorry."She whispered

Roxas smirked at Sora's pouty face,Namine looked up at Roxas"by the Roxas,you didn't go see my father yesterday did you?"

He frowned"no,I wanted to."

"but then why did you hang up on me?"She demanded

Roxas chuckled"that was before I decided it wasn't a good idea. but believe me,I want to beat that bastard up."

Flash backs of her nightmare flashed through Namine's mind when he said beat. She shook her head and smiled at the two"okay boys,let's go have some fun!."

Sora smirked"what kind of fun Namine?"

She blushed but hid it quickly"shush Sora."

* * *

**A/N**

**okay my lovely readers. If you pay attention to that nightmare Namine had. It has some serious clues as to what might happen at the end. So pay attention xD**

**Xehanort is clearly a danger to Namine and Ven, So Ven fled town for a while but he will be back :)**

**but like I said that dream will tell you what might happen or what might not happen xD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxox  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas cursed as He turned off the tv,He looked at Namine,who was quietly drawing in her sketchpad"there's nothing on tv,how boring."

The blond girl giggled as she closed her sketchpad"well Rox,there's other stuff you could do."

"like what?"

Namine stroked her chin in thought"you could do some classwork."

Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes"no,anything but school stuff."

It was Namine's turn to roll her eyes"you want to pass don't you?"

The blond boy growled and grabbed his bookbag and headed to his room,Namine shook her head,amused by His actions

It's been a few weeks since Ven left Twilight Town,Namine was staying with Roxas at his apartment. Sora would come over and keep her company too.

"**ring ring**"

Namine gasped and quickly ran to the phone,her sketchpad forgotten,She grabbed it on the 3rd ring"Hello?"

"Hey Nami bear."

She smiled,it was her Ventus,She relaxed back on the couch"Ven!I'm so glad it's you.I miss you so much."

She could hear him laugh on the other end"I miss you more,more then you know."

Namine felt her cheeks go red,She closed her blue eyes,treasuring this moment"so how are you?"

"I'm fine,except that I miss you terribly Nami."His sweet voice was calming and soothing in her ears

a tear escape her eye as she clutched the phone"I wish you didn't have to go...but I don't know when my father will pull his next move...so your safe,wherever you are."

"I'm in Traverse Town,staying at the inn,I think you should be here with me Nami."

Namine brought a hand to her stomach,gently rubbing it"your baby misses you too."

"oh Nami,you have no idea,how much I needed to hear that."She could hear the smile in his voice

Her lips formed into a smile too,She sighed before continuing"um I wanted to tell you,that I'm planning on going to the jail again,I need to see my father about this whole thing,maybe I can talk him out of it."

"no!Nami you can't!He almost hurt you the last time!"Ven yelled into the phone

"don't worry,I'll have Roxas with me,He wouldn't let me go alone either."She replied,playing with the edge of her sketchpad

"good. and Nami,when I get back,We're getting married,I already have it all planned."

The wedding,Namine almost forgot about it,with all that's going on

"okay."She agreed softly"I can't wait to be Mrs Strife."

Ven laughed"yeah,I can't wait to say I do,I love you Nami."

His words instantly warmed her"I love you too,be safe."

"you too."He whispered"bye love."

"Bye."She whispered,hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next day,Namine sat in the seat at the jail visiting room,Roxas was leaning against the wall,carefully guarding her

She sat nervously,with her hands clasped together on her lap,Roxas glanced at her"you okay?"

taking a deep breath,Namine nodded"yes,I'm fine."

The door buzzed as a guard came through,with her handcuffed Father in tow,The guard made sure Xehanort sat before he closed the door

"I'm surprised your here,Namine."He croked"you didn't seem like you'd want to visit again."

Namine swallowed then cleared her throat"Dad...I want you to be happy for me...I'm finally going to be happy,which is what I need."

"so basically,you want my approval over this boy."Xehanort sneered

Feeling taken aback,Namine shook her head"no...I know I won't get your approval. what I want...is that when you get out of here,that you'll leave us alone,including my baby."

Xehanort's eyes glared at Roxas"I see you have the other one here now."

"watch it old man."Roxas snapped,putting a hand on Namine's shoulder

"your the reason I lost my daughter in the first place,I don't have to be nice to you."Xehanort bit back

Namine cringed under Roxas's tight grip,She shrugged it off"Dad,please...stop this,you know it's not Roxas's fault I left...It-It was yours."

Xehanort snorted and leaned back casually"you were a mistake since you were born and still are."

Namine blinked back the coming tears,She was used to her Father telling her how worthless she was,She's been hearing it all her life.

"and here come the water works."He laughed

Roxas put his hand on Namine's shoulder,She glanced at him,wiping her tears"come on,let's go."

She shook her head"no,I'm not done talking to him."

Xehanort stared amused at the scene"what's to talk about?,Should I talk about the night I murdered your mother or the night we-

"SHUT UP!"Namine screamed,slamming her fist on the table

Her Father chuckled"don't like talking about it I see."

She stood up,teeth seething"The only mistake here Dad,Is you."

Roxas laughed quietly at the look on Xehanorts face,Namine glared at her father and fled the room, Roxas followed closely behind

Once outside,Namine sank to the bench and sobbed quietly,curling up into a ball,Roxas sat next to her,placing a hand on her leg"you did great in there."

She sniffed and shook her head"no...it wasn't enough,He's right...I'm weak and worthless."

"Namine,don't you dare go thinking that,you know your not,I know your not. and Ven and Sora know your not too."He scolded her

Namine glanced up at him"Ven...I need him."She said the last part quietly but Roxas heard it

"then shall I send for him?"He asked

The blond girl jumped slightly"no!He's safe where he is."

Roxas sighed"okay...but I know he'd jump on the first gumi ship back."

Namine laughed softly"yeah,He would."

* * *

A few hours Later back at Roxas's apartment, Roxas locked the door behind them,Namine looked around the place,It was empty and lonely. She half turned towards Roxas"Roxas,c-can you call Sora?I could use some cheering up."

The blond boy raised in eyebrow in question"and He's your idea of cheering you up?"

"yep."She answered instantly,crashing on the couch

Roxas crossed his arms in a huff"Namine,I don't think Sora should be around you right now."

The blond girl narrowed her eyes"He's not going to try anything,having him around is..."She frowned in thought then snapped a finger"comforting."

"yeah right."Roxas scoffed turning towards the phone

Namine frowned"what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

He growled,turning back towards her"look,I just don't think He should be here,your very fragile."

standing up slowly,She walked towards Roxas,narrowing her eyes slightly"Roxas,what me and Sora have is...of the past. So I want to have him here as my friend."

"ok,if you say so."The blond boy responded,picking up the phone once more

a few minutes later,the door bell rang,Namine sprinted to the door,She quickly unbolted it,opening it to reveal her fave brunette

"Hi Sora."She greeted with a gentle smile

Sora grinned back"hey Namine."He swooped her into a tight hug,Namine gasped as He dug his face in her blond locks"I missed you."He whispered quietly

The blond girl blushed slightly but hid it as She pulled away"so come on in,let's hang."

Namine dragged the poor boy into the living room,pushing him on the couch"whoa,someone's in a rush."He commented

"shush."She scolded,sitting down next to him as she grabbed the remote

Roxas walked in from the hallway"Sora."he greeted on his way to the kitchen

"Roxas."Sora responded sourly

Namine pouted at the two boys"would you two stop acting so immature!"

Sora chuckled,scooting closer to her,sneaking his arm around her shoulder"yeah,Roxas,act more mature"

The blond boy glared at him,drinking his soda can,Namine sighed in frustration,having enough of this,She stood up,turning to face Roxas"okay,that's it!Roxas go out and do something!"

Roxas's eyes widened"wha? but I can't leave you two alone!"

"yes you can."Namine assured him,scooting him towards the door"Sora can protect me,so you go have fun,take Xion out or something."

Sora chuckled"yeah Rox,no need to fear,I'm here if she needs me."

Roxas growled at the brunette then looked at Namine"are you sure?"

She nodded"it's fine,go out and have some fun."

The blond boy waited a few minutes before he grabbed his coat and walked out the door,shutting it behind him

Namine hurried over to the door and peeked out,watching him as he left the building,She sighed in relief and turned back to Sora"we need to talk."

Sora blinked in surprise"is that why you wanted him to leave?"

She shook her head as she sat next to him,turning off the tv"no I wanted us to talk in private,you deserve to know this now."

"okay."He responded slowly"I deserve to know what?"

Namine took a long deep breath,placing a hand on Sora's hand,curling her fingers in his"um...you know how I'm pregnant."She started,pausing to look at him

Sora nodded,his gaze never leaving hers"yeah,go on."

"w-well I'm not positive,but there's a chance that the baby is yours."She said softly,her cheeks red

Sora cursed as he stood up"because of me raping you...right?"

The blond girl nodded"yes,but there's also a chance it's Ven's."

He turned around,looking down at her"are you going to wait until it's born to tell who the father is?"

Namine stood up,facing him a few feet away"no,I've ordered a paternity test. in fact it should be arriving in the mail any day now."

Sora's gaze softens as He looked at her stomach"I...could be a father,I can't believe this."

"if the baby is yours,we have a lot of things to figure out."She whispered,rubbing her slowly developing stomach

He nodded,placing a hand on the spot where the baby should be"yeah but who knows..maybe you'll change your mind about us?"Sora said in a hopeful voice

"I don't know Sora,me and Ven are getting married soon."She reminded him

Sora stepped closer to her,leaning in slightly"I know but if you are having my baby,then we'll always be connected."

Namine looked up,He was a bit too close for comfort but a small part of her,missed him being this close"Sora...I-

He interrupted her words by crashing his lips on hers,wrapping her into his arms,Namine gasped,her mouth opening slightly,Sora smirked and darted his tongue into her mouth,playing with hers

Namine parted her mouth from his,turning her face as he kissed her neck,her eyes wide"Sora...Stop."

His grip on her waist tightened"please Namine...just let me have this moment."He whispered,nibbling her ear

She frowned and pushed him away,wiping her mouth off,glaring at him"no!this isn't going to be like last year."

Sora sighed,ruffling up his spikey hair"why not? we had good times when we were a couple."

"that was when I couldn't choose between you two,but I've made my decision,you know that."Namine spat at him,backing up

He sat down on the couch,burying his face in his hands,She sat down next to him"Sora,a part of me will always...care for you."

Sora glanced at her"well if that baby is mine,which I hope it is then you'll have to care about me."

Namine's eyes narrowed at him"I already do care about you."She stood up,walking to the door,grabbing her coat"can you drive me to my apartment please?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her"what for?"

She tossed him his coat"because I need to check my mail,see if the paternity test came in yet."

Sora sighed and threw on his coat,following her out the door.

* * *

a few minutes later,The car stopped outside of Namine's apartment building,She quickly threw opened the door and ran into the building. once She reached the mail boxes and dug out her key. a few minutes of the key turning,her mailbox opened.

Namine's blue eyes widened,there was nothing but bills,She frowned and closed her mail box. She quickly ran out of the building,Namine quickly hopped in the car"Sora,change of plans,can you take me to the clinic?"

The brunette boy nodded as he pulled the car away from the sidewalk and drove off in the direction of the women's clinic.

outside in the parking lot,Namine looked at Sora"come on,you need to come with me."

Sora looked confused but soon followed her into the ran to the front desk,Tifa was there as usual"Hi tifa,is Aerith in today?"

Tifa looked from Namine to Sora,then she nodded"yes,she is,She's in her office today,which is right behind me."She pointed to a big room behind the front desk

Namine nodded"thank you."She grabbed Sora's hand"come on."

The two headed to Aerith's office door,Namine knocked on the door,then waited for an answer

after a few seconds,the door opened,Aerith looked surprised to see her"N-Namine? what a surprise!what are you doing here?"

The blond girl sighed as she stepped in,Aerith closed the door after Sora entered"you know why I'm here Aerith,the paternity test didn't come in."

Aerith nervously placed her hands together"well there's a reason for that."

Namine sat down next to Sora"and that reason is?"

The tall brunette woman sat at her desk,carefully typing in the computer"I um talked to the head of board here and they say we can't send it out to you."

Namine's eyes widened"what? why not?"

Aerith smiled gently"because for it to be completely successful we need both of the supposed fathers to give us their DNA."

Namine glanced at Sora"w-well what about one of them?"She pointed to Sora"would that tell us anything?my husband to be is out of town for now."

Aerith looked at Sora,then she nodded"alright,we can try that,now when the child is born,then for sure you'll be able to take a full test."

Sora looked nervous"will it hurt?"

Aerith giggled,standing up"not at all,Sora go in room 8 and Namine room 7,then we'll get started."

* * *

An hour later Namine sat on the examination bed,nervously waiting the results,Sora was sitting beside her,he grabbed her hand"hey,it's okay."He said softly,trying to sooth her

She gulped"I hope your right."

Aerith then walked in,with a chart"Namine."She began softly"I'm afraid the test isn't telling us much,this usual works better with the child DNA."

Namine huffed,narrowing her eyes"so me and Sora got tested for nothing?"

Aerith smiled"well since I wasn't able to take much DNA,I did check on your baby and it's very healthy but this baby seems to be very developed,so you might soon be giving birth."

"very developed? but doesn't it take 9 months before that happens?"Namine asked,shocked

"usually yeah but your baby seems to be very developed in just,let's see it's been at least 2 months."Aerith reported,looking at her chart

Namine frowned at her stomach"but my stomach isn't any bigger yet."

all of a sudden,Namine's stomach grew in 3 sizes,Namine gasped,as her once flat belly expanded,She looked at Aerith"Aerith?is this normal?"

Aerith's eyes were wide"oh my,why this...has never happened before."

Sora laughed slightly"wow Namine,you got fat fast."

Namine whipped her head at him,giving him the death glare"shut up Sora!"She snapped

Aerith carefully touched her now enormous stomach"oh dear...this is strange."

The blond girl glared at her"do something!this isn't normal!"

"Namine darling,please calm down,the baby doesn't need to be stressed."Aerith said calmly

"how can I remain calm?my stomach just grew larger out of nowhere!"Namine shrieked

Namine wrapped her hands around her stomach,feeling sick all of a sudden"ooh...ow!"

Aerith gasped"oh no!Namine I think your stress just caused you premature labor!"

The blond girl frowned in confusion"...what? ow!"She howled in pain

Sora held onto her shoulders,He looked at Aerith"what's happening?"

Aerith ran over to her desk and picked up her phone"we have a woman in labor,get ready a room! NOW!"

Namine kept howling in pain as She was soon placed on a gurney and wheeled to the ER

Sora followed them until Aerith stopped"Sorry Sora,you have to wait here!"

"but...she needs someone with her!"He insisted

Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder"it's alright,I'll be in there with her,now just please wait in the waiting room."

Sora sighed,feeling very helpless,He slowly walked to the waiting room.

* * *

**A/N**

**oh snap! the baby's coming xD I apologize if my facts about paternity tests aren't right but I did my best to look up some facts about it xD**

**anyway Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Namine was sweating and panting as Aerith continued to tell her to push,The baby was coming and it wanted was causing Namine a great deal of pain.

"oww!I can't..."The blond girl screamed,her breathing was hitched

Aerith patted her leg"come on Namine,you can do this!I can see a head."

Namine grunted as She tried her best to push hard"that's good,keep going Namine."Aerith soothed her by rubbing a cool cloth on her head

"I need Ven!"Namine screamed

Sora was still in the waiting room,sitting down,tapping his feet to the wanted to go into the OR with her but they told him to wait stood up and walked outside,pulling out his cell phone,He dialed a number and waited

"Ring Ring"

"Ring Ring"

"Ring R- Hello?"

"Roxas man,thank god you picked up!"Sora yelled into the phone

"Sora?what's wrong,you sound...worried."came The blond's reply

Sora rolled his eyes"of course I am!Namine just went into freaking labor!"

"WHAT?"

The spiky brunette had to pull the phone away from his ear,wincing slightly"yeah...She's in the OR now."

Sora heard Roxas cursed under his breath before replying"okay okay!um you stay there and I'll get Ven and then we'll be on the way"

"okay but try to hurry."Sora said as they both hung up,The hospital doors slid open as Aerith came out,her hair all ruffled and slightly undone,She smiled as She approached Sora"it's a girl!"She exclaimed

Sora's face broke out into a smile"that's great!"

Aerith motioned for him to follow her"Namine is resting in room we moved her to,It was really rough on her but I think everything will be fine."

"what about the baby?"Sora asked,following her into an elevator

"the baby is fine,She's currently being cleaned and checked over."Aerith replied

The elevator stopped at floor 3,Aerith strolled down the hallway,with Sora in tow,after a few rooms down,She came to a stop,just outside room 205,Aerith turned to him"here's her room,you can go on in,I'll check in on her later."

Sora nodded and quietly opened the door,Namine was sleeping peacefully on a big white bed,He slowly placed a chair and sat beside her,taking her hand in his,His blue eyes gazed on her,Her face was still red and sweaty

He chuckled slightly,rubbing her hand gently"you did great Namine."He whispered to the sleeping blond

She started to stir,Her blue eyes slowly opened,Namine winced as she stiffly sat up,taking a deep breath,She rubbed her hands over her face,obviously tired,it took her eyes a few minutes to refocus,Namine turned her head,smiling softly at him"Hi."She whispered

Sora gently knocked her head"so,did you see the baby or did you fall asleep as soon as you were done?"

The blond rolled her eyes"yes I did see her,She's beautiful."

He chuckled"well Roxas is own the way,along with Ven."

Namine's eyes widened"Ven's coming?"

Sora nodded"yeah."

She smiled,playing with the pale green blanket that covered her"I'm glad,I wanted him here,but he missed the birth."She said the last part so softly,Sora almost missed it

He rubbed his knuckles against hers"hey,it's okay...the important thing is that He's on his way now."

There was a soft knock at the door,Namine looked up excitedly"come in!"

The door opened as Roxas entered with Ven in tow,who immediately ran over to Namine,He kissed her deeply,Namine gasped in surprise,Ven pulled back,smiling brightly"Hey."

Namine's eyes softened,She could hear the emotion in his voice,He was just happy as She was,Her lips curled into a soft smile"hey you."She cooed

Sora sighed as He watched the scene,Roxas laughed slightly,elbowing him"tough luck."

The brunette boy glared back at him"shut up."

Ven took Sora's place in the chair he had left,He kissed Namine's hand"I'm so sorry I missed the birth Nami."

She placed her hand over his,smiling"it's okay...you weren't here because I sent you away,so I don't blame you...I'm just so glad your here now."

He leaned in and gently pecked her on the lips,She wrapped her arms around him,making the kiss last"oh Ventus,I missed you so much."She sighed against his lips

Ven patted her head then looked over at Sora"thanks Sora,for being here for her when I couldn't."

Sora nodded"no problem."

Namine smiled at Sora,grabbing Ven's hand"yeah...Sora,thank you...For everything."

His blue eyes met hers,his cheeks instantly warming"yeah,well it was nothing."

Roxas walked over and kissed Namine on the forehead"you made it through your first pregnancy,way to go kid."

She pouted"don't call me kid,we're the same age dumb ass."

He chuckled,ruffling her hair"yeah yeah."

"knock knock"

Namine looked towards the door"come in."

The door opened as a nurse strolled in,wheeling the baby into the room,Ven smiled big as He looked at the baby"oh my god,She's soo beautiful Nami."He gently stroked the baby's soft cheek

Namine nodded as She sipped her water"yeah she is,She looks just like you Ven."

The baby wrapped her tiny fingers around Ven's thumb,She had deep blue eyes,which she probably has a mixture of both of her parents eyes

Roxas smiled at the baby"I'm an uncle!"He exclaimed with pride

Namine giggled"yes,yes you are."She slowly climbed out of the bed and gently wrapped the baby in her arms,The baby looked back up at her,Namine smiled"my beautiful baby girl."

Ven wrapped an arm around her shoulders,His eyes showing happiness and deep love"my two beautiful girls."

Sora growled under his breath"you know what,I'm uh going go."He turned to leave

"wait Sora,would you like to hold her?"Namine's voice stopped him

He turned to her"no...that's okay,this is clearly a family thing."

Namine frowned"Sora..you are family."

She carried the baby over to him,holding her out for Sora to take"here,you can hold her,it's alright."

Sora slowly took the infant in his arms,cradling her against him,He looked down at her"She is beautiful."He then looked at Namine"just like her mother."

The blond girl blushed slightly"thanks Sora."

Aerith gently knocked on the door frame"hello Namine."She chirped

Namine turned to her"oh hi Aerith."

Aerith smiled at the scene"I assume,both of the possible fathers are here?"

Namine nodded"yes uh Sora is here and Ven."

"great,we can now do that paternity test."Aerith replied"that is...if you still want to know for sure."

Sora looked back down at the baby,She was gazing on Sora intently

Namine grabbed Ven's hand"yes,I still do."

Aerith nodded"great,I'll go get a room ready."She strolled out the door,gently closing it behind her.

* * *

Ven gently took the baby from Sora,He cradled her in his arms,softly singing to her"so Nami,did you come up with a name for her yet?"

Namine who was sitting back on the bed shook her head"no,not yet."

He sat next to her,rocking the baby gently back and forth"well we have time to decide,don't rush."

Namine rested her head on his shoulder"I'm so tired."

Sora walked in the room"their uh ready for us."

Namine sighed"okay,let's go get this over with."

The three of them walked down the hall,towards the examination room,Aerith had 3 chairs set up in the room,with a big machine,Namine looked startled at the big machine"w-what's that for?"

Aerith chuckled"don't worry,it's just to examine the results,it will send up the test results."

Namine looked over at Ven,He smiled at her as He sat down,Namine took a sit between him and Sora,Aerith went to Ven and Sora with a swab,taking a bit a DNA then took some from the baby,then went to the big machine and starting typing

"this will take like 10 minutes."Aerith told them,as she watched the screen,Namine's heart was pounding she was fearing the results,She looked at the baby,then at Ven"Ven,I think I have the perfect name for her."

He looked back at her"what is it?"

Namine gently stroked the baby's head"Calista,it means The most beautiful one."

Ven smiled down at the baby"Calista it is then,because She really is "the most beautiful one"."

Their baby finally had a name,Calista Strife,It was a beautiful name,and Calista will truly live up to her name.

"_beep beep_"Aerith quickly pulled out the paper that the machine ejected,She looked towards them"okay...Here's the results."

Namine took a deep breath"okay then...so who's the father?"

Aerith read further down the page"Ventus Strife"

Ven smiled as He kissed Namine and Calista,Namine stood up and hugged Aerith"thank you Aerith,for doing this."

Sora looked down at the ground,his eyes glistening with tears"well...uh congrats you two."He gulped

Namine pulled him into a embrace,His eyes widened,She whispered in his ear"your still family."

Ven cradled Calista in his arms"I'm so happy."

Sora nodded"I'm happy for you guys,I'll see you all later."

Namine frowned at him"are you sure?"

Baby Calista looked at Sora"_Sora_"She cooed

Namine's eyes widened as did Ven's and Sora's"d-d-did she just talk?"Sora exclaimed

"don't go."She slowly said

Namine whirled around to Aerith"i-is this normal?"

Aerith's eyes widened"no...no this is certainly not normal."

Ven stroked Calista's cheek"how is this possible?"

"I've certainly never seen this before."Aerith replied,looking at the baby in shock

* * *

An hour later,Namine and Ven were back in Namine's hospital was sitting on her bed,her hands clasped together,they were waiting for the nurses to bring Calista back,they were getting her checked over

Ven grabbed her hand"it's okay Nami...I mean I know it's not normal,but if she can already talk,then she must be real smart."

She frowned at him"she was JUST born Ven,even really smart infants don't learn to talk that fast."

He rubbed her shoulders,Namine whimpered"w-what if there's something wrong with her?"

"knock knock"

Ven got up and answered the door,Aerith strolled in,with Calista in her arms,she carefully put her in the little baby bed,She turned to Namine"your baby is totally healthy,She's just already really developed."

"what?"Namine whispered

Aerith pulled up a chair and sat down across from them"remember Namine,just before you went into labor,that I had told you that the baby is already developing fast?"

The blond girl nodded,Aerith continued"well she's very smart for an don't worry she IS an infant,just a pretty smart one."

Namine looked at Ven,who was holding Calista in his arms"s-so she's healthy?there's nothing we should be worried about?"

Aerith smiled gently"I promise you,she's the most healthiest baby I've ever seen."

Ven sat next to Namine,cradling the baby"really Nami,this is a blessing,I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Namine pulled Calista into her arms,wrapping her tightly in her arms,Calista gazed up at her"Mommy."She cooed

Ven brushed his hand against Calista's little blond head"she's such a blessing."

*_yes she is...I just hope everything turns out okay_*

Namine smiled at Calista"I love you."

Calista's little lips formed into a smile"luff you too mommy."

Ven wrapped his arms around his two girls"everything will be fine."

Aerith's heart warmed at the scene"well,Ven if you'll kindly follow me,you can sign the discharge papers and get your two girls home."

He nodded and followed Aerith out the door,Namine gazed down at Calista"I'll always protect you sweetie,Mommy will always be here for you."

The baby just smiled at her,curling her fingers around Namine's slender fingers.

* * *

**A/N**

**woo,the baby ish here.I had a hard time deciding on the name but I think Calista is a good choice.I researched a lot of unique baby girl names xD**

**This chappie isn't as long as I wanted it to be but it will do**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Namine walked up the stairs to The clock tower. As she got home from the hospital,She got a letter from Sora to meet him there.

She finally reached the top and carefully walked to the edge. She looked around for Sora,no sign of him. Namine looked out at the sunset,it was getting late

"Hey Namine."

The blond turned to see Sora standing a few feet away from her,He was leaning against the tower"hey Sora,so what's this about?"

He moved closer to her,grabbing her hand"Namine...I know that,you've made your choice and I totally respect that but.."

She gazed up at his face intently,he seemed so sad,it ached Namine deeply"but what Sora?"

Sora finally looked at her,He swallowed hard,rubbing her hand with his fingers"I know that I really screwed up with you...god I wish I could take it back."

Namine moved close to him,putting her hands on his shoulders"Sora,you did screw up..a lot,but I forgive you for that."

He chuckled,rubbing a hand through his hair"god your so good to me and I don't deserve it...none of it."

"what do you mean?"She asked,very confused

"I screwed up the best thing I had...I'm so sorry Namine!"He cried,falling to his knees,hugging her around the waist

Namine stared down at him,completely confused,she rubbed his head gently"Sora..what's wrong?"

He got to his feet,tears running down his cheeks"I'm leaving."

"what do you mean by leaving?"She whispered

Sora cleared his throat"I'm moving."

_what? moving? no! _She screamed in her head. She shook her head back and forth"no!Sora you can't."

He looked past her out at the sky"what else can I do Namine?I can't stay here...it's hard seeing you with Ven...and now you both have a baby...another torment for me."

"so you think running away is the answer?"Namine challenged him

"I know,it's the cowards way out...but I don't really care."Sora mumbled

She sighed,brushing her hair back as the wind blowed,She put her hand on his arm"Sora...I don't want to lose you."

"haven't you already?"He asked,turning to face her"even when we were a real couple I don't think you loved me,you were just "trying" to move on."

Her eyes widened as she stepped back,feeling like she had been slapped"what? are you saying I used you?"

Sora laughed,and there was nothing warm or friendly about it,it was cold"come on Namine...it's always been Ven!always,you never got over him."

Namine bent her head low,sniffling she raised her head back up to him"Sora,I did love you...I wasn't using you at all."

He didn't respond,He turned back to the sunset,Namine growled in frustration"don't you remember how much fun we had together?when we were a couple?"

"I do."Sora replied,his back still to her

"I know it may seem like I used you...but I didn't,I did fall in love with you...you help me so much when Ven was in a coma...you were there for me when He couldn't be."She said quietly

He turned to her"I still love you Namine,and I can't be here,knowing he's the one in bed next to you,holding you,kissing you,making you happy...I can't take it anymore."

Namine's lips trembled"Sora...please you can't leave."

"why?you seem just fine without me."He whispered harshly

"no I need you here."She insisted

Sora wrapped his arms around her,holding her close,Namine layed her head on his chest,closing her eyes"you can't leave."She whispered,her voice soft

He looked in her in the eyes"I have to,there's nothing for me here. besides you and Ven can finally be _together_."His voice broke at the last part

a tear fell from her eye,Sora gently wiped it away,She nuzzled his hand with her cheek"Sora,please."

He kissed her cheek softly and pulled back"you'll always be the only girl I love Namine."

Namine closed her eyes tightly,clutching her chest"don't go Sora.."she could feel a piece of her heart braking

Sora gently brushed past her,taking a deep breath"I'm leaving on the train tomorrow,you can come and see me there,one last time."

She quickly turned to him"Sora please,don't do this!"she yelled but he was already halfway down the stairs.

* * *

Namine quietly closed the apartment door,She knew Calista was sleeping,She had been before Namine left for the clock tower. She peeked in the bedroom,Ven was sleeping with their daughter tucked into his side. Namine smiled warmly at the scene.

She walked over to the couch and sank into it,She couldn't get the scene with Sora out of her head"god...what can I do?"She asked herself

"Nami?"

She gasped raising her head,she met a worried looking Ven"oh..Ven.I-uh I didn't wake you did I?"

He kneeled down in front of her,cupping her cheek softly"what's wrong?"

The blond girl looked down at her lap as she clasped her hands together"Sora's leaving town."She started,swallowing the lump in her throat"and I..don't want him to."

Ven looked surprised"so he's really going to do it."He whispered

This caught Namine's attention,She looked at him hard"what? y-you knew he was going to leave?"

"I didn't think he would actually do it."He said,grabbing her hand,She yanked it away and stood up pacing"so you _knew_ and you didn't tell me?"Her voice slightly raised

Ven stood up,looking at her with a pleading look"Nami..I didn't tell you because..."His voice trailed off

"because of what?"She spat

His eyes met hers with slight hesitation"because I knew you would be angry.I knew you wouldn't want him to leave."

Namine narrowed her eyes at him"of course I don't want him to leave!I need him here."Her eyes widened at the last part,she didn't mean for it to come out

"what?why would you need him?you have me!"Ven said,his voice raising too

She sighed,lowering her head"I..didn't mean it the way it sounded."She finally looked back up"Ven...Sora is special to me.I know you only see him as "The other guy" but He's special."Her voice softened at the last part

Ven didn't say anything,he looked at the ground,the shadows covering his eyes"I see.."He turned around and walked to the bedroom"I'm going to bed."

Namine groaned and slapped her head.*_great,just great_* She thought as she sat back on the couch.

* * *

The next day,Namine went out strolling with Calista in her stroller. They went strolling through the park. Ven was at work.

"mommy why did you and daddy have a fight?"questioned the young child

Namine looked startled by the question"you heard that?we thought you were asleep."

The baby smiled innocently"you were kinda loud."

The blond girl sighed,pushing the stroller along the grass"I keep forgetting your so smart for your age."

Calista just giggled. Namine looked over at the swings,she saw some kids playing. and was immediately reminded of the fun she used to have with Roxas and Ven. When they were all younger.

*_ring ring_*

immediately brought out of her thoughts,Namine fished for her cell phone. She finally pulled it out and answered on the 3rd ring"Hello?"

"Nami..I'm sorry about our fight last night."Ven responded

She looked down at Calista,holding her tiny hand"I'm sorry too. but you have to understand...Sora is important to me."

"if he's so important..then why didn't you choose him?"Ven yelled suddenly

This caused Namine to jump,she pulled the phone away from her ear"don't yell at me!I chose you...because I love you."

"obviously not enough." then He hung up

Namine frowned at the phone. She sighed and put it back in her bag. She looked at her daughter"come on honey..I gotta drop you off at uncle Roxas's house."

"why?"Calista asked,worrying written on her little baby cheeks

"because Mommy has to go talk to Daddy."*_more like yell at him_* She thought as she pushed the stroller along the way

A few minutes later. Namine knocked on The door,She had Calista in her arms,wrapped in a blanket,The little darling fell asleep on the way.

The door sooned opened,revealing a shirtless Roxas in his boxers. She chuckled"just waking up Roxas?"

He rolled his eyes"yeah,what brings you here?"

She brushed past him into the apartment"I need you to watch Calista for me."

Roxas ruffled his hair,scrunching up his face"why?"He let out a low yawn

Namine carefully put Calista on the couch,then dropped the diaper bag next to the couch. She kissed the little baby's head then turned to Roxas

"because."She turned to make sure the baby was still sleeping"I need to go settle things with Ven...we had a fight last night. and another one just now."

Roxas crossed his arms"you two had not one but two fights? all at once...but you two hardly ever fight."

The blond girl clasped her hands together nervously"we do...when it's about Sora."

He raised his eyebrows"about Sora? god...what about him now?"

"He's leaving and I told Ven I don't want that...and Ven pretty much went nuts."She said softly

"you expect him not to?come on Namine...you know how much Ven hates Sora. and when you say you don't want him to leave...that makes Ven think something else."Roxas said,in a know-it-all- voice

Namine groaned and closed her eyes,she rubbed her forehead"I can't take anymore drama."

"looks like your the one causing it."He teased,shuffling past her and putting a shirt on

"I don't understand why Ven hates Sora.I mean sure He's hurt me a lot in the past...but He's also saved me too."She said following him

Roxas looked at her as he was zipping up his pants"well it's a guy thing."

Namine rolled her eyes"well you guys have stupid reasons."

"I guess we do."He chuckled.

a few minutes later. She strolled into the diner,Namine looked around for her future husband. but He wasn't at the front counter. She walked up to the counter

a blond boy looked up"Good day,what can I get you?"He greeted

Namine looked at the name tag,She smiled"yes, Hayner. can you tell me where Ven is at?"

Hayner scratched the back of his head"uh yeah,he went 's on break."

"thank you so much."She said as she headed out the side door.

* * *

As soon as she stepped outside,She heard voices. voices that sounded like they were arguing

"_it's not her fault,ok!It's mine,so stop yelling at her!_"

"**your the cause for this you just had to get someone to run me over**!"

Namine's eyes widened,She knew exactly who those two voices belonged to. She peeked around the corner,sure enough there was Ven and Sora

"well it didn't work,your still here aren't you?"Sora snapped at him

Namine raced up to them"stop it you two!"

Ven looked away from her gaze"what are you doing here?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits"I needed to talk to you."She looked at Sora"why are you here?"

He sighed tiredly"I was getting something to eat. my train leaves soon."

Namine felt her heart break. _so he's still going to leave?_ She gulped"w-well I'm glad your here.I think we all need to talk."

"your glad he's here? of course."Ven mumbled

"Ven stop it! now both of you sit down."She demanded

Sora sat down as Ven reluctantly sat beside him. both waited as the blond girl paced around in front of them.

Namine took a deep breath before she turned to them" First of all,Sora you can't leave, your my best friend,you can't abandon me."

Sora raised an eyebrow in question. Ven rolled his eyes"I don't think friendship is what you want from him."

She narrowed her eyes at the blond boy"Second of all,Ven you need to stop being a jealous jerk!."

Ven looked at her with deep pain in his eyes"can you blame me?you still love Sora! I can tell."

Namine frowned at him"no I don't. your the one I'm marrying,remember?"

Sora winced in pain,He closed his eyes and stood"you know what?I'm gonna go,I have a train to catch."

"no your not!"She snapped and grabbed his arm,She yanked him so hard,He crashed into her,causing them both to fall in a heap,Namine was on the bottom

"_oww_"She moaned,then her eyes widened as she realized the position she was in with Sora

"see?"Ven growled,He was looking down at them

Sora looked down at Namine,his eyes gazing into hers"Namine..I have to leave."He whispered

She shook her head"no you don't...you can still be here."

He shook his head slowly"I can't."He finally got off of her,Helping her to her feet.

Ven crossed his arms,sadness was all over his face. Namine stood there,a little dizzy from the fall. Sora started walking away

"Sora...wait."She called,He stopped,slowly turning back to her"what?"

She slowly approached him"I'm _so sorry_ how things turned out for us."

He smiled and cupped her cheek"at least I got to love you for a little while."He leaned in and kissed her cheek

Namine closed her eyes,tears slowly coming down her cheeks"I'm so sorry."she kissed his cheek in return

Sora parted from her,slowly letting go of her hand"good bye Namine."

"good bye Sora."She whispered,watching him leave.

* * *

Ven walked to his car,He couldn't take standing there watching them. His heart was braking,again.

"Ven wait!"

He turned to see Namine running towards him,She looked at him with sad eyes"your not leaving me too...are you?"

he wrapped his arms around her to him"I'm not Nami...I'm here."

She sobbed into his chest,wrapping her arms tightly around him. He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. She kissed back,running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Ven."She whispered in his ear. He looked at her in surprise"no Nami...I'm sorry. you were right,I was a jealous jerk."

Her eyes softened,she ran her fingers against his cheek"let's go get Calista,then go home."

He nodded"okay."

They both got in his car and drove off to Roxas's house.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally an update xD. Sorry people,my computer had a virus, which caused me to reboot. but I finally got this chapter done.**

**I didn't want Sora to leave but...I know how he feels. having to watch the one you love,love someone else,its a horrible feeling.**

**annnd who knows,He might return, like in the ending or before that, you'll have to wait and see:)**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Namine was standing on her toes as she reached a hand up to grab a box. She placed the box on the bed then closed the bedroom door. Ven didn't need to see what she was about to look through.

She sat on the bed,lifting the shoebox cover up,casting it the side. In box,was various items,pictures and letters. Namine's eyes landed on the one picture she was looking for,It was a picture of her and Sora.

It was taken back when they were dating. Her eyes started to well with tears. Her heart ached as she looked at the picture closely, Sora's smile was very big,his arm was wrapped around her waist,keeping her close.

"Sora."She whispered"I-I'm _so_ sorry!"Her voice started out in a whisper but finished in sobs. She looked at herself in the picture,even through her tears,She could see that in that picture,She was only half smiling.

"I took him for _granted_."Her voice choked out between sobs"a-and now he's g-gone."

"Nami?"

She gasped and quickly put the picture away,then flew to the closet,hurriedly putting the box back. The blond girl,sat on the bed,hurriedly wiping her cheeks"I-I'm in the bedroom Ven."She called to him

The door to the bedroom creaked open,Ven was leaning against the door frame"what are you doing?"He asked

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear,As she pulled out her sketch book,She held it out so He could see"I was just looking for this."

Ven smiled as he fully walked into the room,He sat beside her on the bed"I haven't seen you drawing in that...since forever."His voice was teasing

The blond girl blushed,hugging the sketchbook to her chest"I..I just wasn't feeling inspired."

"and now you are?"

"yeah,a little bit at least."

He kissed her cheek"especially since we have a baby now and our wedding is in a month."

Namine smiled"yeah,lots to draw."

Ven looked at her seriously then,grabbing her hand"Nami,I know Sora leaving is hard for you."

Her gaze cast downward,She hugged her sketchbook once more. He continued"but we _have_ to go forward now,there's no turning back."

She gasped at the harshness of those words"I-I know."She whispered,her head lowered down,her bangs covering her eyes.

He lightly patted her head"Nami,I love you."

"I love you too."Her words were so soft He barely caught them.

Ven frowned at her behavior,He stood up,about to leave the room"Nami?"

Her head lifted up in question"yeah?"

He turned his head to her"I hope you remember,I was first in your life."

Namine's eyes watered with tears,She stood up"I know that Ven.I-It's just...He was important too."

"how?He raped you."Ven insisted coldly"how can you forgive him for that?"

Her head lowered,the shadows covering her tear stained face"it's what you gotta do,when you _care_ about someone."

His eyes narrowed slightly,Then his expression softened"I'm going out for a while,Calista's in her crib."

Namine sniffed,following him to the door. Ven had just pulled his coat on,when She brought his face to her lips,She kissed him fiercely.

Ven's blue eyes widened,but He kissed back,wrapping his arms around her. She licked his bottom lip"don't go,just stay."Her voice was soft,but demanding

He leaned back"why?"

She chuckled slightly,rubbing her finger over his lips seductively"I hear the makeup sex is the best part after a fight."She said,her voice low

Ven raised an eyebrow,then his face broke into a smile,his cheeks flushed"N-Nami...-"

"shhh,don't talk,just feel."The blond girl purred,close to his lips,He immediately crashed his lips onto hers,his hands running on over her body.

Namine moaned into his mouth,Ven used this chance to sneak his tongue into her mouth,exploring her deeply. She rubbed her body against his,Ven groaned and pinned her to the wall,He went to her neck,nibbling and sucking.

"oh Ven!"She moaned,She jumped up in his arms,wrapping her legs tightly around his waist,As He pinned her to wall,running his hands all over her.

He growled and carried her to the bed. Namine shrieked as He threw her on the bed,He soon crawled on top of her,Namine giggled,bringing his lips onto hers.

Ven pulled her shirt over her head,leaving her in nothing but her bra. His eyes roamed all over her body,Namine blushed"Ven!keep going."

He brought his hand down to her hip,He stripped her pants off. Namine rose eagerly was her turn.

* * *

She pulled his shirt over his head,kissing his slightly muscled chest. The blond girl blushed"it's been a long know s-since we..-

Ven pinned her down,pressing his lips against hers"Shh.."He said huskily

Namine could only nod,As He started to kiss her breasts,sucking and nibbling. She moaned,arching her back against the pillows.

He pulled away slightly,looking down at Her. She looked up at him,Her cheeks rosy"you ready?"He whispered in her ear,kissing her chin.

Namine nodded,She was panting so much,talking wasn't really an option,She spread her legs,Letting Ven come in between,He slid in gently,his thrusting slowly at first

She bit his shoulder gently to stop a moan,She bucked her hips against his,Ven moaned as He started to speed up, He massaged her breasts,Namine gasped,arching her back even more.

They both thrusted together,trying to keep up with the other,Ven gave one finally thrust as they reached the climax, Namine groaned as she felt herself come.

He layed on her,panting,sweaty all over. She gently ran her fingers through his blond hair"_god_...that was fantastic."She moaned,biting his ear

Ven chuckled"it was,wasn't it? I guess you were right about makeup sex."

Namine's cheeks reddened"yeah."

Ven lifted himself enough so He could lay next to her,He brought the blue sheet to cover their naked bodies. He propped himself up on his elbow"I love you Nami."

She turned her head lazily towards him,her lips forming into a smile"I love you too Ven."

He sent her a playful smirk"_you_ seduced me,you little vixen."

Namine giggled"guilty as charged."She smirked back at him,crawling on top of him"how do you want to punish me?"She purred

His cheeks reddened"w-well right now,I can't... need some rest."She pouted,Ven rose up,wrapping his arms around her"but I will be sure to punish you later."

She smiled,her cheeks flushed"promise?"

Ven's eyes softened"I promise."He brought her head down to his lips,kissing her lightly but passionately.

* * *

The next day,Namine was sitting in the college library with Xion,Namine knew she had much work to do,with the baby she didn't have time to go to class as much anymore.

The blond girl sighed hopelessly at all the work spread before her on the table"so much work,so little time."

Xion looked up from her current notes"say,how come you didn't call me back yesterday?"

Namine blinked in confusion"_huh_? you called me?"

The black haired girl nodded"yeah,around 4 or something in the afternoon."

_ooh oh god_. Namine's cheeks became tomato red"uh..y-yeah I was out around that time."

Xion smirked"ah ok,out with _who_?"

"my daughter...and Ven. yes we all went to the park."The blond insisted,finally finding a story

"mmm hmmm."Xion replied,smirking

Namine started to stutter a retort but-

"XION!"boomed a voice

Xion looked at the door,There stood Vanitas,glaring at his sister. He stalked over towards the girls

"what is it your _majesty_?"The black haired girl mocked

Vanitas gritted his teeth at her"your suppose to be home!"

Namine gulped as Vanitas turned his yellow eyes towards her. He smirked at her,Xion rolled her eyes"I'll be home soon,I had to study."

The black haired boy,grinned at Namine,leaning towards her"hey there Namine,how's it going?"

The blond girl shivered as He started to lean closer,Xion smacked his arm"leave her alone Idiot,Come on!"She pulled his arm towards the door"see ya later Namine."She called to her friend

"uh okay."She mumbled,watching their retreating forms. She sighed as she stood up,gathering her books. and putting her bag over her shoulder and exited the Library.

Namine sat on one of the benches outside of the libary,She fished her sketchbook out of her bag and opened it. As she turned the pages,Her eyes scanned all her old drawings.

There was her drawing of Ven and Roxas,both were smiling,Namine smiled to herself.

"excuse me,Namine?"

Namine's head jerked up,She saw Aqua standing in front of her"uh,Hi Aqua."

Aqua took a seat next to her"how are you?"

The blond quickly closed her sketchbook"I'm fine,how about you?"

"ooh,I'm super,oh um is Ven around?"The blue haired girl asked

Namine raised an eyebrow"y-you want to talk to him or something?"

"oh yes,we have so much to catch up on."Aqua said,with a giggle

Namine found herself gritting her teeth. She never got to know Aqua enough to like her. But she seems to have some kind of feelings for Ven,which Namine didn't like one bit.

"well I haven't seen him since this morning."The blond girl replied,hoping that would be enough to make her go away.

Aqua frowned"oh...well I suppose I should just go find him."She stood up and started walking away

Namine's jaw dropped"grrr!I can't believe _her_!"She growled to herself,snatching up her bag.

* * *

Namine got home around dark. She groaned tiredly as she fished for her keys. She soon found them,She put the keys in the keyhole and turned it,opening the door.

"oh Ven,your so funny."a voice giggled

Namine's eyebrow twitched,She knew that giggle anywhere. She looked up and saw Aqua sitting on the couch,next to Ven.

She dropped her bag next to the couch,crossing her arms over her chest. Ven finally looked at her"oh Hey Nami,your home."

Aqua smiled at Namine,The blond girl responded with her best smile"yes,I'm home,so what's going on?"

Ven grabbed her hand,bringing her to sit on his lap"oh me and Aqua were just talking about the old days."

"I got to tell you Namine,your a very lucky girl."Aqua replied

Namine smiled as best she could,wrapping her arms around Ven's shoulders"yeah,I know I am."

Ven leaned in and kissed her on the lips"Nami,can you make dinner? Aqua's staying for dinner."

_what_? The blond girl screamed in her head,She smiled"of course."

She headed towards the kitchen to start cooking,Aqua laughed softly"Ven,we should all take a trip,you,me and Namine,oh and Terra of course,for old times sake."

Ven chuckled"sorry Aqua,but things are different now. I have a daughter,it's hard to travel."

"well then,Namine _can_ stay and take care of her,while we all go."The blue haired girl chirped

Namine clenched her fists at her side,Aqua was really getting on her nerves. She could clearly see what the blue haired tramp was trying to do.

"I don't know Aqua,I'll have to think about it."

Namine's eyes widened at his reply. She whirled around and casually walked to the living room"how about I order a paopu fruit pizza?"

Aqua grinned in delight"ooh!that sounds so yummy!"

Ven nodded"yeah,good idea Nami."

The blond girl grabbed the phone and dialed for pizza.

* * *

A few hours later,Ven closed the front door. Aqua had just left. Which Namine was very happy about. She came out of Calista's room,She just put the baby to bed.

Ven was putting the dinner dishes in the sink when Namine walked in"so Nami,what did you think of Aqua?"

The said blond smiled grimly though He didn't see it"she's_ great_ Ven,She uh seems really nice."

He raised an eyebrow in question"just great?."

Namine sighed as she put the last dish in the sink,leaning against the counter"well what you want me to say Ven? I hardly know her."

Ven walked over to her,putting his hands on her shoulders"yeah but..you could get to know her. I mean why is that so hard?"

She scoffed and pulled away from him"you know what?I take it back,I _do_ know her,She's a slut bag."

Ven frowned at her"what? how can you say that?"

"oh come on!didn't you see how she was flirting with you?trying to get you to go on a trip,leaving _me_ behind."Namine spat back at him

"she said you could come."He insisted

"yeah but then she changed her mind!when you said you can't travel with a kid."The blond girl whimpered

Ven sighed to himself"Nami,I've known Aqua for years,She's not a slut."

"_of course_ you would defend her,_of freaking course_."She snapped,throwing a spoon in the sink

"what's your problem?"He asked,crossing his arms over his chest

Namine cursed under her breath"nothing.I just don't like it when..."Her voice trailed off

Ven's eyes softened as he looked at her"I guess now you know how I felt when Sora was around."

Her head whipped back at him,her eyes widened"what?"

"your jealous of Aqua,admit it."He teased

She laughed"oh _please,_me jealous of _her_? yeah right."

Ven wrapped his arm around her,bringing her to into his arms"Nami,I love you."

The blond girl blushed deeply"I love you too."

"Nami...god I don't know how to say this."He whispered

She frowned"say what?"

"do you ever get the feeling that,none of this is working or it's not what we wanted it to be?"He asked,without hesitation.

Namine's eyes softened as she looked down"s-sometimes,I guess."

Ven grabbed her hand,still looking at her"do you think maybe,we're not meant to be after all?"

She shook her head"no,I don't think that...b-but I do sometimes...think this isn't what I hope for."

"I mean,I used to think,we were more meant for each other then anyone. but these days...things keep getting in the way."He said sadly

"and we keep fighting."She responded

Ven leaned down and kissed her deeply,Namine wrapped herself around him,responding to the kiss.

He pulled away,smiling at her"I love you so much."

Her expression turned into a panicked one"Ven...that's not a goodbye love you,is it?"

He shook his head"no."He laughed softly"b-but I think we need to set the wedding back,at least a couple of months."

Namine smiled gently"well,I guess that's fair. We have only been dating 2 years."

Ven nodded"2 years is a bit too soon for a wedding."

She held her hand out"let's go to sleep,we can talk about this some more later."

He took her hand as the went to the bedroom for the night. Namine sank down on the bed,Ven layed down beside her"good night Nami."

She looked at him,kissing his hand"good night."

* * *

**A/N**

**new chappie:), okay I know all you Ven x Nami fans are going to be a bit pissed at the ending of this chappie. But you gotta remember,this story is called For Better or For Worse.**

**It's up to Namine and Ven if they want to work it all out in the end. They have a lot of drama to go through. but that's all part of the trial.**

**and yup,Aqua is a tramp in this story, but that doesn't mean I hate her,She's a great character xD but in this story she's not xDD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy,are you and mommy braking up?"questioned little Calista,one day when her and Ven were in the park. Spending sometime together. Ven's gaze softened as He sat next to her on the grass"no and Mommy aren't braking up."

Calista looked down as she played with a piece of grass with her little fingers"I..have this feeling something bad is going to happen Daddy."

He caressed her cheek"what do you mean sweetie?"

"First,I heard you and mommy fighting last night."She mumbled"then..today,you and mommy go separate ways again."

Ven wrapped his arm around Calista's little shoulder"that's just because Mommy had something else to do honey."

Calista stared up at him with her big blue eyes"d-does it have to do with Sora?"

Ven gritted his teeth at the though He wasn't here, and yet He still haunted Ven. He rubbed his temple before responding"no honey,She had some school work to do."

"_are you sure that's what she's even doing_?"She asked,in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

Ven's eyes widened"w-what did you say?"

Calista frowned at him"I said,is this all we're doing today?"She leaned up,grabbing his cheeks"Daddy are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head and chuckled"y-yeah,I'm fine honey,uh let's go get some ice cream."

She happily took his hand as they went to the ice cream stand in the park.

* * *

Namine was pacing in front of Roxas's apartment. She had already knocked several times and got no answer. She growled as she kicked the wall"Roxas where are you,Dammit."

"Namine?"

The blond spun around to see Roxas coming up to her,He held his backpack over his shoulder,with a questionable look on his face"Roxas thank god!I need to talk to you!."She cried

He raised an eyebrow"ok,just let me get my keys."

She reached a hand in his pants pocked and digged for his keys,Roxas's eyes widened"h-how did you remember where I usually put them?"

Namine smirked placing her hands on her hips"please Roxas,you always have done this,as long as I've known you,you've always put them in your pants."

The blond boy coughed uncomfortably and stuck the keys in the keyhole and pushed the door rushed towards the kitchen"can you get the door Namine?"

She nodded and closed the door behind her"what's the hurry?"

Instead of responding,Roxas opened his Fridge and grabbed a soda,popping it opened,He gulped it down. Namine giggled and followed him to the living room.

"So,what's so important?"He asked,relaxing on the couch,propping both feet on the table

She sat next to him,Her hands clasped together nervously"um...well first of all.I think you should know that..Me and Ven are pushing the wedding back."

Roxas's eyes widened,as He choked on his soda"say what?"

She winced" it's just for a couple of months."

Roxas took a deep breath" the wedding being pushed back is not a good sign."

"I know,I know but...you have to understand things keep getting in the way."Namine mumbled,twirling a stand of her hair around her finger

Roxas stared at her,hard"Namine,you can't lie to me, This is really about Sora,isn't it?"

She sighed"why does everyone think it's about _Sora_?"She cried

"because it's true."He whispered"I think...you cared more for him then you let everyone think."

She shook her head"no.I just really miss him."

"Namine,let me ask you something. When you chose between him and Ven,did you really choose Ven because you loved him? because you felt it was the right thing to do."

She stood up abruptly"stop it Roxas! Stop it right now!"She started to pace the room"I made my choice and I'm sticking with it!I love Ven."

"I know you do. but what if you also still love Sora?"Roxas dared to ask

"well I don't!I just didn't want him to leave and i-it's really hitting me. He 's gone and He's never coming back."She whispered,bringing her hands to her heart.

Roxas stood up,placing a hand on her shoulder"and it wouldn't be hitting you this hard if you didn't still love him."

Namine whimpered shrugging his hand off"will you stop it Roxas?'I. Don't. ."

He backed away,holding his hands up in surrender"ok,sorry.I was just throwing that idea out there."

She fell back on the couch,her fists clenching at her sides"I...don't know what I feel anymore."She whispered,bowing her head

Roxas kneeled down in front of her"what do you mean?"

Namine brushed her bangs out of her face"I love Ven,I really do. and I don't regret my final decision."

"but?"

"b-but...sometimes,I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake."She whispered softly,clasping her hands together nervously

Roxas smiled at her"Namine,you have cold feet,it's just your nerves."

The blond girl raised an eyebrow"no,Roxas,it's not that."

He frowned in confusion"well it's either that. or deep down you know you still might have feelings for Sora."

Namine sighed,lowering her head. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She thought that it over, Her was feelings for Sora were gone but,maybe just maybe,Their not.

She stood up,glancing at the clock on the wall"well I better head back home.I don't want to worry Ven."

Roxas followed her the door,opening it for her"hey Namine?"

"yeah?"

"Here's some advice,follow your heart. Like you've always done."He replied,with a smile

She smiled back at him"thanks Roxas."

* * *

An hour later,Namine arrived at her apartment,She quietly opened the door quietly then looked around"Ven?"

The door to Calista's room opened as Ven walked out"hey Nami,just got her to sleep."

Namine nodded as she walked into the kitchen,She didn't hear Ven follow her as She got a glass of water"so how's the school work going?"

Her eyes widened as she froze in thought. She totally forgot that's what she told him She was doing. Namine coughed as she sat her cup down,turning to face him" oh it's fine,a little stressful of course,trying to catch up."

He nodded"Nami?"

"yeah?"She asked,looking straight at him. Ven stepped closer to her,He was looking her straight in the eyes as He leaned in and kissed her. Namine smiled into the kiss,She responded by wrapping her arms around him.

Ven wrapped his arms around her in a hug,He rested his head on her shoulder"I missed you today."He whispered softly near her ear

Namine's eyes welled with tears. It was times like these when she felt so guilty for even thinking of _what might have been_ if she'd chosen Sora.

She rubbed her hands down his back"I missed you too."

He leaned back as he looked at her,Namine blushed under his quiet stare,her lips curled into a smile"please don't stare."

Ven laughed softly,reaching a hand out to gently caress her cheek"it's hard not to stare at a beautiful angel."

Her cheeks reddened again"oh Ven..I don't deserve you."She mumbled

He wrapped his fingers in hers,instantly warming her hands"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Nami, your so good to me."

_oh Ven,it's me who doesn't deserve you_ Her mind screamed. She shook her head"Ven..t-there's something I need to tell you."

His expression turned to panic"Is something wrong?"

The blond girl lowered her head,The shadows covering her face"I-I'm not as good to you as you think I am."

"what?"He asked,bringing her chin up

Namine's eyes welled with tears"e-ever since Sora left...I-I've been thinking of what might have happened if I'd chosen h-him."

Ven's eyes narrowed slightly,Namine gasped at his look,She backed away"I...i-it was just thinking."

"you mean you've been fantasizing a life with him."He replied,his tone cold

Her eyes widened"No! Ven not fantasizing,just wondering,merely wondering what could have been."

A deep lighting struck at Ven glared at her, Namine swallowed the big lump in her throat"Ven...I didn't want to keep this from you.s-so I thought I should tell you."

Ven clenched his fists as he seethed at her,For the first time Namine was afraid of him,She backed against the wall,but he followed her"_your daddy is right,you are a whore!_"He spat

Namine's eyes widened,Ven brought a hand up and slapped her across the face,She gasped in pain as she grabbed her cheek.

Ven shook his head,as if suddenly coming out of a daze"N-Nami? what's wrong?"

She backed away from him,still holding her cheek"y-you slapped me."She whispered,not believing his behavior

"I did?"He asked,his tone gently"b-but I _couldn't_ have."

Her eyes welled with tears"well you did."She whispered

Ven's eyes filled with his own tears"N-Nami...I..-He didn't finished as He ran out of the apartment,leaving the door open.

Namine sank against the wall,tears rolling down her cheeks"V-Ven."She whispered,burying her face in her knees.

* * *

The next morning,Namine woke up in her bed,She looked over and noticed Ven wasn't there laying next to her. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. She glanced in the living room,He wasn't there either.

"H-He hasn't come back." She whispered. Namine quickly raced to Calista's room,She quietly pushed open the door,Calista was still sleeping peacefully in her crib but there was no Ven.

She rushed over to the phone,She dialed Roxas's number and she waited,Namine glanced in the mirror,Her cheek was bruised from Ven's slap,She winced as her fingers lightly touched it.

"Hello?"said a groggy Roxas

"Roxas,I hate to wake you but is Ven there?"She replied

"no,why?"He replied

The blond girl sighed hopelessly"w-we had another fight and He walked out."

"another fight?"Roxas groaned from the other end of the line. Namine rolled her eyes"will you help me instead of groaning about our fight?"

"Namine,It's 7:00 in the morning and you want my help, Can't a guy get some sleep?"He whined

She growled at his childish response"forget it Roxas."She hung up before He could retort.

"Mommy?"

Namine spun around,She hadn't heard Calista wake up,She raced to the room"good morning honey."She cooed softly

Calista's blue eyes landed on Namine's bruise"what happened mommy?"

"n-nothing sweetie,I just bumped into the wall."She replied,laughing softly

"Daddy slapped you."Calista stated,it wasn't a question either

"n-no honey,He didn't."Namine said,in Ven's defense

"I knew something bad would happen."said the little baby in a sad tone

Namine picked up Calista,She was getting heavy,probably going to grow some more,She already looked like a toddler"lets go get some breakfast."

"not without Daddy."retorted Calista

"honey,I'm sure he won't mind. He'll be back soon,I know it."Namine explained,hoping She would be right

She sat Calista in her highchair,and went to the fridge"let's see what we can make for breakfast."She said,trying to make her voice cheerful

"paopu pancakes."chirped Calista

Namine giggled"okay,paopu pancakes it is."She grabbed all the stuff she would need to make it

"mommy?"

"hmmm?"Namine replied,while stirring

"does that bruise hurt a lot?"questioned the baby

Namine's eyes softened at her daughters concern"no,it doesn't hurt a lot."

Calista smiled"good."

Namine was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. The blond girl frowned,who could be knocking at this hour. She wiped her hands as she walked to the door.

Before She could look through the door,Calista stated"it's uncle Roxas."

Namine stared at her daughter in amazement,Her daughter was really something.

She unlocked the door and let Roxas in"Roxas what are you doing here?"

The blond haired boy walked in,his hoodie was soaked from the rain outside"well I'm here because obviously you need my help."

His eyes widened at her,Namine froze,He must have saw the bruise,She walked to the kitchen"are you hungry Roxas?I'm making paopu panickes."

"Namine,outside,Now."He responded,Her shoulders sank as she followed him outside

Roxas closed the door and immediately grabbed her chin"_what the hell_ happened to your face?and don't you dare say you walked into a wall."

Namine sighed in defeat,Roxas knew her better then anyone,it was useless trying to fool him"V-Ven slapped me last night."She admitted

"he did what?"Roxas exclaimed

She lowered her head"I-I don't know what happened. It was like He was a totally different person."

"damn it."Roxas cursed under his breath"Namine..I'm so sorry."

Namine shrugged"I-I probably deserved it."She took a deep breath"I told him,that I wondered what would have happened if I had chosen Sora."

"that's no reason to slap you Namine."Roxas demanded"damn it!your still just letting yourself get slapped around."

"Roxas please...I..I made him mad,He only did it out of anger."She defended Ven

"Namine,you and I,both know He would never do that."He replied,crossing his arms

"then what are you saying?"The blond girl questioned

"I don't know,maybe your dad's got him cursed or something,it could happen,your old man is crazy enough."Roxas said,thinking out loud

Namine froze,_your daddy is right,you are a slut_.Ven's words echoed in her head. Her eyes widened in realization"m-maybe he was cursed."She whispered

Roxas frowned in confusion"what?"then He looked up,his eyes froze. Namine looked over her shoulder,There a few feet away from them,stood Ven.

* * *

**A/N**

**whoa at the drama in this chappie,that's a lot to take in xD**

**question for you guys,who do you think was possessing Ven- Vanitas or Xehanort?**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Ven stared at Namine,He looked extremely depressed. Namine turned towards him,"Y-You're back."She said,Her tone full of surprise and relief.

Roxas sighed and crossed over to Ven,He slapped him hard on the back"Hey!She's talking to you."

Namine dropped her mouth open in shock,"Roxas!"

Ven slumped his shoulders,His head down"I-I'm sorry Nami."

The look on his face made her heart drop. He looked so sad and scared. She took a deep breath,Then looked at Roxas,"Um Roxas,Can you please go wait with Calista?,I need to speak with Ven alone."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded,"_Please_."

Roxas nodded and patted her shoulder before heading inside and closing the door. Leaving the couple alone.

Namine slowly stepped toward him,"Ven?"She asked softly"Look at me,Please."

He did as She asked and lifted his head,Tears were running down his face. Namine reached her hand up and wiped a tear away,"It's okay Ven."

Ven shook his head turning his back to her,"It's not okay!I _hurt_ you Nami."

Namine knew this was killing him,It was killing her too,She still could feel the heat upon her cheek from the slap. The fear she felt crawling inside her at his dark expression.

"Ven please..stop."She whispered"I-It was all _my_ fault."

This caught his attention, He whirled around,his eyes wide with surprise,"What?"

Namine lifted her head,Her eyes flowing with tears"I-I was the one who brought up Sora."

Ven frowned at the name then shook his head"Nami..It's not-I don't know."

Namine stepped up to him,meeting his gaze,She leaned in,Their lips met in a kiss. There were no words that could fix this. Ven wrapped his arms gently around her,kissing her back sweetly.

After a few seconds,They both leaned back,Namine stared into his eyes,Her eyes were begging for things to be alright again. He leaned his forehead against hers,His breath lightly tickling her lips.

"I love you Nami."

A smile graced The blond girl's lips,She reached up and stroked his cheek,"I love you too Ven."

Namine took a deep breath,She placed her hand over his heart. It was beating rapidly,"Can we just go back to the way things were between us?- When there was no Sora,No drama,Just_ us_,loving each other."

Ven smiled then the smile broke,He covered her hand with his,"Nami..I want that.I really do but-everything is just so messed up now."

Namine felt a small panic rise inside her,"W-what does that mean?"

Ven stroked her cheek,His eyes softening,"It means..I don't think things will be the same."

She was about to protest but He caught her off,"I mean let's face it. You_ do_ still have feelings for Sora."

"It's odvious,So don't try to deny it.I can see it when I look at you."

Namine felt helpess as He went on. there was nothing She could say at this point.

"Maybe it was fate when I went into the coma and He happen to get close to you."Ven paused then looked at her,"Maybe _we're_ not meant to be."

Namine whimpered lightly,"Please don't say that."She begged

Ven sighed,rubbing a tired hand on his face"Nami...I don't know what to do."

She shook her head from side to side,"Things don't have to change,We can go back to the way we were."

"No We can't."He whispered

_Oh god...This is really happening_

Namine frowned,Anger replacing her fear,"So what now huh?Are you gonna leave me again?Like you did in the _hospital parking lot_."Her tone was cold

Ven looked away from her,This only fueled her anger more,She snapped her fingers in his face,"Answer me Dammit!"

"I-I'm sorry Nami-

"Don't!"She yelled,"Just get out...**GET OUT!**"Her voice echoing in the hallway

The apartment door swung open,Roxas stood there,his eyes darting from Ven to Namine,"What the hell is going on?"

Namine tightend her fist,She looked at Roxas"Get him out of here,Now!"

"What's going on?"Roxas demanded,looking more confused then ever

Namine walked past The confused blond,"I have to go take care of **my** daughter."

Ven eyes closed tightly as She walked inside,Tears were falling freely,He didn't bother wiping them.

Roxas marched over to him,grabbed him roughly by the shirt,Glaring at his older brother"What the hell did you do?"

Ven remained silent,Roxas pushed him against the wall,"Answer me!"He hissed

"I broke up with her."

His words came out so soft but Roxas heard it clearly,His eyes narrowed"_What_?** Why**?"

Ven pushed him away"I had to."

"Bullshit."Roxas hissed,"I can't believe you-so stupid! This is the second time you've done this shit to her!"

Ven just looked at the floor in shame. Roxas scoffed and pushed him to the floor,"She is already halfway broken. _You_ were the only person able to pick up the pieces"

Ven glared at him,"That's not true!Sora picked her right up to,Remember?"

Roxas hissed as He pushed him against the wall again,"Sora isn't here anymore!_Rememember_? He mimicked

Ven said nothing and just pushed his brother away and walked out of the apartment building. Roxas was seething with anger as He walked back into Namine's apartment.

Namine was closing Calista's door slowly. He could tell She wanted to brake He won't let her fall.

He opened up his arms to her,"Come here."He said softly

She rushed into his embrace,Hiding her face in his shirt as she sobbed her heart out. Roxas stroked her head as She sobbed"It's okay."He cooed

"I feel like I'm dying R-Roxas."She sobbed

He held her tighter in his arms,He laid his head on hers,"It's okay Namine."He repeated,"I'm here."

* * *

The next morning,Namine woke up,The sun was shining brightly through the windows. She sat up and looked to her left,Ven's side of the bed was _empty_. So last night _did_ happen.

Her heart pained at the empty space. In her heart and in her bed. She sniffled and curled up under the covers.

It was then that Namine smelled something cooking,It smelled good whatever it was. She hurriedly grabbed a robe and went to the kitchen.

To her surprise Roxas was cooking breakfast,Calista was sitting in her high chair,already eating.

Roxas noticed her first,"Morning."He greeted,flipping a pancake in the pan

Namine smiled a little as She sat at the table. He brought her some orange juice and toast.

"Hope your hungry Namine."

She laughed lightly"Yeah...I am."

"Good."He chirped,"Pancakes are on the way."

"Morning Mommy."Calista greeted

Namine leaned over and kissed her on the forehead,"Morning sweetie."

Roxas placed a plate full of hot steaming panakes in front of her"Enjoy."

Namine looked in amazment as Roxas started to clean everything

"Roxas..did you eat?"

He stopped cleaning for a moment before He grabbed one pancake and stuffed in his mouth"Yeah"He mumbled,His mouth full.

Namine giggled as She soon started to eat her own panackes. The morning meal with a pleasant one. Due to Roxas keeping them busy.

After breakfast Roxas started to wash the dishes,Namine insisted She do the dishes but He wouldn't allow it.

She took Calista and put her in her crib,The little one grabbed Namine's hand,"Mommy_ where's_ Daddy?"

Namine rubbed at Calista's cheek,She didn't know how to break the news to her. Right now She couldn't even form the right words,"H-He's gone...on a little trip. He 'll be back though."

Calista blinked then layed down,Namine gently kissed her cheek and closed her bedroom door.

Roxas was still cleaning the kitchen when She walked back in,"Roxas..did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah.I didn't want to leave you two alone."

Namine smiled at that,"Thank you Roxas,You've always been there for me."

He turned to smile back at her,"Your Welcome,besides it's what friends do."

Namine shook her head then sighed sinking into the couch"I don't know what to do."

Roxas sat beside her,taking her hand in his"It's alright,You don't have to decide now."

"Yes I do Roxas,I'm a parent now,Calista counts on me...But without Ven I'm totally lost."She said hopelessly

"I'll be here to help you,Like always."He assured

"Thank you..again."Namine giggled

Roxas chuckled"Well I should get going,I'm meeting Xion at the movies."

Namine stood up and followed him to the door,She smiled"I'm really happy for you Roxas,You deserve someone to make you happy. And it's clear Xion does."

"Yeah,She does."He laughed then turned to her,"I'll see you later,Call me if you need anything."

"I will."She agreed,Roxas kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N**

**OK! finally here's the new chappie :) you guys have no idea how many ideas for this chapter were scrapped.I had a hard time deciding Ven's and Namine's fate. But I'm NOT separating them forever, But right now,Ven's feeling very guilty for hitting her and has to learn how to deal with it.**

**Namine for now is on her own. With Roxas looking out for her.I'm also bringing Sora back in.I think it's time for the hero to make an entrance,don't you? xD**

**Anyway,next chappy with be up soon,I'm already working on it!**

**Plz,Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a few months since Ven left Namine and Calista. The once little baby grew a lot in the past few months. She looked like a toddler now.

Namine was amazed at how much her daughter was growing. There was times when she found it a bit odd. But nothing in her life was ever normal.

Calista had Ven's color hair now and had Namine's color eyes. You can mostly see Namine in her,Especially when she draws.

Namine put a plate of paopu pancakes in front of Calista,who clapped her hands in excitment.

"Yay,my favorite." The young girl cheered.

Namine smiled at the joy on her child's face. It was always such a pleasant thing to see.

"I know. Now hurry and eat before you're late for daycare."She kissed Calista's forehead.

Namine went into the living room and grabbed her bag. She had a lot of school work to catch up on. When Ven left, she went into major depressed mode. But that was behind her now.

Namine knew she had to be strong. Not only for her daughter but for herself.

As Namine grabbed her text book she saw something fall to the floor,She bent to pick it up and stopped when she saw it was her engagement ring.

She sallowed the hard lump that suddenly formed in her throat. The memories came flooding back-

_He turned and looked out to the sunset"I know, I probably deserve your words."then he looked at her,his gaze piercing"but I do love you and I'm back here for you...can't you forgive me?"_

_She narrowed her eyes"forgive you? give me one reason why I should."her tone cold as ice_

_"because you love me,I can tell from the kiss."He reminded her_

_Namine huffed and turned away"that doesn't mean I still love you."she lied_

_Ven wrapped his arms around her shoulders,burying his face in her hair"I know you do."he breathed"soulmates can sense that stuff from each other."_

_She whimpered"let go of me."she begged_

_He let go but kept his hands at her shoulders"Nami please...I'm begging you."_

_The blond girl glared at him"and I begged you and you LEFT me in the cold parking lot!"_

_He winced"I know I know! and I'm very sorry! more then you know."_

_"liar!she cried_

_Ven grabbed her face in his hands"I'm not lying Namine I swear!"_

_Her eyes glared daggers at him"I can't forgive you."She shook her head"you really hurt me Ventus."_

_He leaned in and captured her mouth with his,putting all his passion into that one kiss,anything to convince her_

_Namine whimpered,she didn't want to give in,but him kissing her like this,it wasn't fair!_

_Ven pulled back,stroking her cheek"does that convince you at all?"_

_She took a shaky breath as she looked at him,her eyes glossy"I...I don't know."_

_"please Nami,I swear to Kingdom Hearts I won't ever hurt you again."He begged_

_He rubbed her shoulder"please Nami..I love you so much."_

_"this isn't fair!"she cried,waving her arms in frustration"I try to be strong since you left me a-and here you are, asking to come back to me!"_

_Ven looked at her,his eyes begging her,Namine clenched her fists"ugh!."_

_*what do I do?*She screamed in her mind_

_Namine sighed,closing her eyes,she then opened them and glanced at him"a-alright...I-I forgive you."_

_His eyes widened"r-really?"_

_She nodded,not able to talk,Ven laughed gently and kisses her deeply_

_She closed her eyes as she kissed him back,savoring his kiss._

_he started to dig something out of his pocket,it was the engagement ring"then I believe you need this."_

_Namine turned red as he slipped it on her finger,She smiled,looking at the ring's beauty._

_Ven took her hand in his"Nami,I swear I'll make you happy,for the rest of my life...as long as I live."_

_"I belive you."she whispered_

She shook her head,trying to erase the haze that memory put on her. She didn't want to remember that. It was a painful memory,it was even more painful now that once again,He has left.

"Mommy?"

Namine turned to see Calista staring at her with her big blue innocent eyes.

She forced a laugh and picked up the ring,"I'm fine sweetie..just um..thinking." She slipped the ring in her pocket and placed her bag on the couch.

"Are you done eating?" She asked,patting her daughter on the head.

The little girl nodded,"Yep,all done."

Namine smiled and helped her down to her feet,"Then go get you're stuff and we'll head to school."

Calista rushed towards her room to grab her backpack. Namine sighed and once again pulled out the ring.

"Oh Ven" She sighed

"Ready to go Mommy." the young girl cried as she ran back up to her.

Namine nodded and grabbed her bag,She grabbed her keys and locked the apartment door behind them.

* * *

"You took off the ring huh." Xion asked as she sat with Namine in the collage library.

"Yeah..it was hard to do but-" The blond girl trailed off as she absentmindly tapped her pencil against her notebook.

Xion sighed,"I'm sorry Namine."

"It's ok,I'm a lot better then I was a few months ago." She looked around the library.

"You'll be fine. You don't need a guy. Well least for now anyway." Xion added slowly.

Namine nodded,"You're right.I need to learn how to depend on me for now.I don't need a man."

Xion chuckled,"Well let's not go that far."

The blond girl laughed softly and rested her chin on her hand,"So how's your love life going?"

The black haired girl smiled,"It's going really great. Roxas is a great boyfriend."

"Yeah,He is."Namine said fondly,"Roxas has always been a good person to have in life."

Xion leaned towards Namine with a smirk on her face,"I have a suprise for you."

"What is it?" Namine asked tapping her pencil lightly

"Sora."

The name shocked Namine and made her drop her pencil,"WHAT?!" she shouted, the only replies she got was the Librarian telling her to shush.

Namine slowly picked up her pencil and leaned towards Xion,What do you mean Sora?" She asked more quietly.

Xion,who was laughing loudly with her hand over her mouth,took a breath to calm down,"He's back in town."

Namine put her hand over her heart,it was beating loudly,"Ok...uh w-when did this happen?"

Xion started writing her notes before she smirked again,"A few weeks ago."

_"What?!"_ She swore under her breath,"Sora's been back for weeks and you're just now telling me this?"

The black haired girl shrugged,"Well you were still getting over Ven leaving.I thought it was best not to tell you."

Namine shook her head slowly,"I-I can't believe he's back."

Xion looked towards the stacks,"He's kinda here in the library too."

Namine's eyes widened slowly and turned towards the direction Xion was looking.

There was Sora,He was carefully scanning the shelves for a book. He hasn't change. He looked just like he did when he left town.

Namine turned back to Xion. Her expression was one of shock and suprise.

Xion smiled lightly,"Suprised?"

The blond girl lowered her head,her cheeks slightly red,"Y-yeah it's quite a suprise."

Xion looked towards her brother,"Hey Sora!"

Namine stared at Xion,"_What are you doing?!"_ She whispered harshly.

Sora walked towards them slowly,"You called little sis?" His hands were full of books.

Namine took a deep was gonna have to face him sooner or turned her head towards him,"Hi Sora."

The brunette boy dropped his books as his eyes widened. Xion muffled her snort as she saw her brother make a fool of himself.

"Hi..Namine." He answered slowly,bending down to reach his books.

Namine laughed softly,"I..uh didn't know you were back."

Sora chuckled,rubbing the back of his neck nervously with one hand,"Yeah..uh you know,I didn"t know if I should call or...something."

Namine slowly stood up to face him,"Well...I'm glad you're back,I missed you."

Sora smiled slightly," I missed you too,We should hang out or something,Just to catch up."

She nodded,"I'd like that."

He nodded looking at the door,"Well,I should go,I've got some studying to do. It was nice running into you here Namine."

"You too Sora." She said,watching him leave.

Xion huffed,"That was_ it?!"_ She exclaimed

Namine turned to her confused,"What was it?"

"You guys aren't gonna hug or kiss or...something!?"

Namine sat back down,"Xion...I'm still getting over Ven,remember?"

Xion pouted,crossing her arms. Namine sighed,"Plus...I think,Me and Sora can handle being friends."

"Didn't work well before." Xion mumbled

"What was that?" Namine questioned,looking at her notes.

"Nothing." Xion grumbled before picking up her pen again.

* * *

**A/N okay lol finally a new chapter from me.I'm sorry for the huge gap in between chapters. I was busy and I wasn't sure if people were still into this story. But I love this story and I don't want to trash it.**

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

**xoxoxoxo, LadyJamie178**


	19. Chapter 19

Namine was sitting next to Sora on the couch. They were just hanging out and watching a funny movie. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Things were going pretty well considering all that's happened.

She could feel his eyes on her from time to time but it wasn't a big deal. After a few minutes the credits started to roll. Namine stood up and took the DVD out and turned to Sora."That was pretty good. What did you think?"

Sora smiled and nodded,"Yeah it was good."

Namine put the movie on her shelf and picked up the empty popcorn bowl as she headed towards the kitchen."You know..I thought this might be a bit weird but it wasn't."

"Yeah.I mean who knew things could go right between us." She heard him mutter.

Hearing the tone in his voice caused her to pause. Namine turned towards him concerned,"Sora,is everything okay?"

Sora chuckled nervously rubbing his hair,"Yeah..I just..this does feel kind of weird. At least to me."

She sat back down beside him,taking his hand in a friendly gesture."I know that this must feel a little weird to you. But I think that despite everything that's happend...we should be able to still be friends."

He smiled nervously and took his hand away from her."Yeah..it would..if I ever saw you as a friend before."

Namine suddnely started to feel nervous. She could tell what direction this conversation was headed. Sora turned back to her,"But I never did. You were always that girl."

"_That_ girl?" She asked curiously.

He sighed heavily,"The one girl who was always out of my reach. The one who was always too good for me."

Namine laughed lightly,"Sora..I think you're giving me way too much credit.I'm not too good for anyone."

Sora got on his knees and raised her chin,"Don't worry Namine.I'm not gonna try to get you anymore.I know now that Ven is...who you're meant to be with."

Namine shook her head."I'm not so sure about that anymore." She spoke softly,"Many things have...gotten in the way."

"That doesn't mean you give up on him." Sora smiled,"I do love you...but I think Ven is who you need."

She looked up at him shocked,"I..I never thought you would say that. You _have_ changed."

He chuckled,"I just...realize that...I'm not the one you need.I also realize that..I love you enough to let you go and be...with who you need."

Sora took a deep breath as a chuckle escaped him,"Wow...this evening took a more serious turn. This was just suppose to be fun."

Namine smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck,pulling him into an embrace."Thank you Sora." She whispered.

His blue eyes still wide as she pulled away,"For what?"

She giggled softly,"For making everything feel alright again."

Sora smiled genuinely back,"You're welcome." His cheeks were a bit flushed as he pulled away."So what should we do now?"

"Well..I'm starving...so how about we go have some pizza?" She suggested.

"Pizza it is then." He agreed.

* * *

A few hours later,Namine and Sora walked out of the pizza place with full stomachs. Namine laughed as Sora tried to tickle her,"Sora..stop" She nudged him.

He chuckled,"This was a good idea. Thanks for inviting me Namine."

She nodded,"Of course you're welcome to hang with me anytime." She gasped as she looked up.

Sora stopped at her gasp and looked at where she was looking. Ven was heading out of the local store,with a grocery bag in his hands. He didn't see them since he was walking in the opposite direction.

Sora narrowed his eyes as the blond walked away. He didn't approve of what he did. Namine exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You okay?" Sora asked

She nodded,"Yeah..I just.." Her voice trailed off as she stared after sighed,"Its...nothing." She tried to sound assured.

Sora dug his hands into his jacket pocket as Namine started walking again,"You know...you could go after him."

Namine's eyes widened at that suggestion,"No..no I can't."

"Why not?"

She turned to Sora as they stopped walking,"I just...can't...He..I...it's just a big mess." She finished lamely.

Sora wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they started walking again,"It will be ok,I promise."

Namine just stared at the ground. Her blue eyes losing the sparkle and shine it had a few minutes ago."I'm not so sure anymore Sora."

The brunette boy took her hand and started to run. She gasped at the sudden take off,"Sora! what are you doing?"

Sora laughed softly as he spun her around,causing her to twirl from him and back into his embrace. Namine blushed at bit at the contact. She was still confused by his sudden actions.

She felt Sora's breath as he leaned toward her ear,"Don't lose you're faith Namine." He whispered softly as he held her tighter.

Namine froze at those words. Tears were forming in her eyes,"That's what my Mom used to say."

Sora leaned back,smiling softly at her,"Well...you're Mother was a wise woman. That 's what I live by everyday. Never to lose Faith."

The blond girl sniffed and smiled up at him."She was wise.I still really miss her. Ever since she's been gone...nothing has gone right for me."

Namine grabbed the front of his jacket playfully,"You really have changed.I like it."

Sora smiled sadly as his hands fell on hers,friendly grasping them,"Yeah,well...after what I did to you...I just couldn't go on like that."

Namine frowned,"That was Vanitas,not you."

He nodded and stared at the ground.

She lifted up his chin with her finger,"Sora,I don't blame you anymore.I don't blame you for anything." She took a deep breath before continuing. " I know things were really messed up between us. But I need you in my life. As a friend if nothing else.

Sora looked down at her,his blue eyes shining,"You _need_ me?"

Namine giggled at his teasing,"Yes,I need you. As a _friend_." She emphasized the last part.

He nodded,"That I can do."

Namine laughed lightly as they started walking again,"God I really needed this.I've been so stressed lately."

Sora nudged her,"So..how's the parent life treating you?"

"It's good,it's a little hard sometimes but it's mostly good.I love being a Mother."

Sora nodded,"That's good, Now let's get you back home.I'm sure Roxas is going crazy from babysitting."

* * *

A few mintues later,Namine told Sora goodnight and walked quietly into her apartment. As soon as she stepped in She saw Calista fast asleep in Roxas's arms. He too was sleeping peacefully.

She giggled quietly at the sight. She slowly pulled a blanket over them as she quietly tip toed over them. Namine pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture.

Sadly this awoke Roxas. Who jumped slightly at Namine. She quickly put her phone away."Oh,Good you're home." He tried to move but realized he had a 4 year old on him.

Namine shook her head at his shocked face,"Fall asleep on the job?" She teased.

He quickly shook the sleep off and rubbed his eyes,"Well...she fell asleep too." He finished lamely.

She rolled her eyes,"Well I'm home now,So you can go now." She laughed at him as he tried to pry Calista off of him..

Roxas looked up at her,"Help." He whined.

Namine smirked as she quietly picked up her daughter,wrapping her tightly in her arms. Roxas took the chance to jump up."So did you have fun?"

She nodded as she ran her fingers through Calista's blond hair,"Yeah it was was really nice."

"Good."Roxas said sternly.

Namine turned and headed to Calista's room. She quietly put her in her crib,gently tucking her in then quietly closed the door as she faced Roxas."We both had a lot of needed fun."

Roxas raised a questionable eyebrow,She rolled her eyes and sighed,"Not that kind of fun you pervert!"

He shrugged,"Ok,Good." He grabbed his coat and kissed her on the forehead,"Well good night Namine."

"Good night Roxas." She said as she walked him to the door,"Uh Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he opened the door.

Namine looked towards Calista's room,"How was she tonight? like did she ask you anything?"

Roxas sighed and leaned against the door frame,"She asked about her Father."

Her heart sinking,Namine sighed,"Again?..god she keeps asking me when he's coming back.

Roxas put his hand on the door knob,"Look Namine..whatever is happening between you and Ven...you better tell she'll figure it out on her own,She's got a hell of a mind for a 4 year old."

Namine laughed softly,"Yeah,she does."

"Well,I'm gonna go now,You gonna be ok?" He asked softly.

Namine nodded,thankful for his concern,"Yeah..I'll be ok."

Roxas smiled as he left,closing the door behind him.

Namine turned and headed back into the living room,"I know that now.I'll be ok." She thought to herself. _"I..hope anyway_."

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally an update,I know that's probably what you're all thinking.I once again apologize for the long I recently got a new job and between that and life,I just haven't had much time to write.**

**But since today is Saturday,I sat myself down and really focused on writing,I know this chapter is a bit short but a new chapter is better then none right?**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxox,**

**LadyJamie178**


	20. Chapter 20

Namine sighed deeply. She was doing her best to prepare for telling Calista about the whole situation with Ven. It was becoming very difficult. Namine sat on her couch,with her head resting on her hands. All the stress was getting to her.

Namine took a deep breath and stood up,"Calista,sweetie could you come here for a minute?"

The little girl came bouncing in the room a few seconds later. Namine beckoned to the couch for her to sit. Calista climbed on the comfy chair."Yes Mommy?"

Namine slowly sat beside her,taking her little hand in hers,squeezing tightly,"I have to talk to you about..you're Daddy."

Calista's big blue eyes widened,"He's okay,isn't he?"

Sensing that her Daughter was worrying something had happend. She quickly assured her.

"Oh no honey,He's fine." Namine began,"But" She paused looking at Calista.

"But what Mommy?"

She took a deep breath,trying to find some courage.

"Well,you know how he left and all?"

Calista nodded slowly. Namine hated that she had to even have this conversation. She shouldn't have to tell her daughter,that her Father may never be coming home.

"I know,this whole situation has been confusing you."Namine started,stroking Calista's blonde locks.

"The fact is...I'm not even sure if..he's coming back."She eventually got out."But I know he will still want to see you. Because he loves you very much."

Calista looked up with those big innocent eyes of hers,"Does he still love you?"

_I'm not even sure of that myself_,Namine thought,it was a question that was always on her mind.

Namine tried to put on a brave smile,for her daughter's sake,"I'm sure he does honey."

Calista shook her head slowly,"This is all because he hit you,right?"

Namine's eyes widened,she's so bold and smart for her age."H-honey.."

"Mommy,it's ok,I know about it." Calista insisted,"I saw it...before it happend."

Frowning,Namine grabbed her hand,"Honey,what are you talking about?"

Calista shrugged lightly,"I-I can't explain it..but Mommy sometimes I see things."

_See things? My god,_Namine stood up,"Honey...what else,have you seen?"

Her daughter looked up at her,innocently,"I-I..."

Namine kneeled on her knees in front of her,taking her tiny hands in hers,"Sweetie...if it's something important or dangerous,I need to know."

Calista hesitated slightly,"Um...I saw Grandpa before he was released from jail."

Namine's eyes widened,_oh my god._

"H-he was released from jail?"

Calista nodded,"He's planning something Mommy."

Namine's heart started pounding,"Have you seen what he's planning?"

"Not yet."Calista shook her head,"latley I haven't seen anything."

_So my Dad's been out of jail for a while now,God knows what he's planning_

* * *

**_Knock,Knock_**,Namine jumped as the knock was quite loud.

"Calista,honey go to you're room." She spoke as the knocking continued.

Calista nodded and scattered off towards her room. Namine quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and walked towards the door.

She peeked through the window. Her breath released from her lungs when she saw it was only Roxas.

Lowering the knife,She opened the door,"Roxas."Namine slowly breathed out.

"Hey,you ok?"Roxas asked as he closed the door behind him.

Namine shook her head,her hands shaking still holding the knife,"I- I thought.."

Roxas saw the knife in her hands,"What are you doing with that?"

The knife fell out of her grip,Namine let a sob esape her lips,"I-I thought it was him."

Roxas picked up the knife and took it back to the kitchen,putting it safely away,"Him who?"

"My Father."

The blonde boy looked confused,"He got released from jail?" He demanded.

Namine nodded slowly"Yeah,which we all know what that means."

Roxas frowned,grasping her shoulders,"Namine...don't start thinking like that."

She shrugged out of his grip,"But it's true Roxas! We all know he will get to me anyway."

"He won't long as you don't let him."Roxas replied calmly.

Namine sighed. Running a hand through her hair,"I need...Ven." She whispered quietly.

Roxas's brought a gentle hand down onto her head,"Well...I have good news then."

"Huh?" She mumbled,looking up at him,"What do you mean?"

"Ven is downstairs waiting in the car." Roxas gestered towards the door.

Namine's eyes widened as she dashed out the door. She panted as she pushed open the apartment complex door.

Ven was indeed waiting. He was leaning against the side of the car. With his hands stuffed in his pockets,face cast downward.

"Ven." She breathed out slowly,as her feet quickly carried her over.

His face finally looked up at her as she finally reached him."Hi Nami."

Namine's eyes softened at the pet name He almost always called her."W-what are you doing here?" Then realizing it sounded like she was accusing him."Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Ven leaned back against the car,"Roxas forced me to come."

_Roxas forced him to come?_

Namine sallowed the painful lump forming in her throat."Oh..I see."

_This is you're chance! Ask him,Ask Him!_

She gathered her courage slowly before meeting his blue eyed gaze."Ven..I want to ask you something."

He nodded slowly,"OK,I'm listening."

_Why is he being so cold?_

"Ven..Do you still love me?" She asked,secretly wishing the ground would sallow her whole.

His eyes softened slowly then vanished as he turned his head away."Love you? What for?"

_W-what?_

Namine clutched painfully at the pain developing in her chest."I...I.. you know what for!" She yelled out.

Ven chuckled,"Namine come on! You know I don't."

_Why?! Why is he saying this!_

"How can you say that to me?" She hissed."We loved each other! We still do! But for whatever reason,You won't tell me the truth!"

"Hate to be the one to break it to you honestly,You were nothing more then to sleep with." Ven spat.

_that's a lie! that's a flat out lie!_

"That's a lie!" Namine yelled,echoing her own thoughts."You're lying!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night babe." He chuckled.

Her heart was so close to shattering. Namine shook her head,"Fine! You may not love me! But at least say you still love our daughter!"

"That little brat?" Ven laughed."Yeah right!"

Balling her fingers into a fist. She yelled and punched him. Putting all her anger and pain into it. Sending him to the ground.

"You asshole! I can't believe you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ven chuckled as blood poured down his nose. Namine shook her head angrily at him. Roxas finally came down. He stopped short when he saw the sight.

"What the hell?"You guys were suppose to talk! Not fight!"

Namine growled."He started it." Not caring how immature she sounded.

Roxas sighed,pulling his brother up and tossing him into the car. Once making sure Ven was inside. Roxas put his hand on Her shaky shoulder.

"Namine,what the hell happened?"

She huffed angerily,"What else do you think Roxas? Things are only getting worse."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her,"He said he wanted to talk you."

"Well..I guess he lied then. Because he barely said anything to me." She choked out.

With that whirled on her heels and slammed the door to her apartment shut.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally We come to chapter 20.I once again apologize for the long wait. I went through many routes with this chappy. Like I almost had Calista kidnapped by Xehanort. But I figured that would be far too cruel to Nami. So I chose this route.**

**I know it's kinda a crappy chapter and I apologize xD but better a chapter then none,right?**

**As always,Please Read and Review:)**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Roxas sighed as he looked over at Namine,"Are you two ever gonna be normal?"

She frowned slightly,"What is that suppose to mean?"

Roxas rolled his eyes,"Come on Namine! You two are always fighting."

Namine stood up and glared down at him,"It's NOT my fault Roxas! He keeps egging it on."

She sighed sadly,"Do you honestly think I want us to keep fighting? I don't...I want us back to the way we used to be. Like when we first met."

Namine's eyes started to well,"He's..I think there's something wrong with him. He 's not the Ven I fell in love with."

Roxas nodded slowly,"Yeah,I think you're right."

Namine folded her hands together,"I need to call Sora." She whispered,Standing up.

"Why Sora?" Roxas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She grabbed the phone and started dailing."Because He can help us."

Roxas rose quickly and grabbed the phone from her hands. Namine 's eyes widened,"Roxas?"

He sat the phone back in it's cradle and turned back to her,"You can't keep running to Sora,Who knows what he will think."  
Namine frowned,"He's not the jerk he used to be Roxas. He is a lot more mature now."

"I don't mean because of that."He responded quietly.

Namine sighed,"Then what do you mean?" She demanded firmly.

Roxas placed his hands on her shoulders."I don't trust him,alright? I mean look at all the things he's done."

Understanding that Roxas was just purely concerned,Namine placed her hands on his."You don't need to. He really has changed. For the better."

He nodded slowly. She noticed his strange behavior."Roxas...is something wrong?"

Roxas shrugged,"It's just...have you noticed how everything is so screwed up right now?"  
Namine lowered her gaze to the floor before meeting his."I think the only thing screwed up right now...is my situation with Ven."

"And it's all my fault."She whispered all finally became clear.

Roxas frowned at her,"How is it you're fault?"

Blinking back her tears,Namine began to pace the room,"Don't you see Roxas? This is ALL my fault. All because I couldn't choose between Ven and Sora. That's the reason He's acting like this. He is blinded by the rage of my misjudgment."

Roxas blinked in confusion."Wait...where is this sudden realization coming from?"

Namine stopped pacing and faced him."I've been doing a lot of reflecting since this whole Ven drama started. It 's just now coming together."

Roxas sat down on the couch,looking up at her."What are you going to do about it?"

Namine bit her lip,trying to think of a plan."Ummm well...maybe I should start by talking to Ven."

She snapped her fingers and grabbed her house keys."I'm gonna go find him and try to straighten this whole thing out."

Roxas got up and followed her to the door when She whirled around,stopping him."Can you stay here and watch Calista?"  
"Sure." was all Roxas could respond before She fled out the door.

* * *

Namine got out of the cab and closed the door. She quickly payed the driver and ran into Ven's apartment building.

After scanning the mailboxes,Namine slowly started up the stairs. Ven 's apartment was on the second floor.

_I can do this_,She chanted to herself. Slowly coming near to his apartment. Namine took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Knock,Knock", Now all she could do is wait for an answer.

A few mintues later the door opened. Revealing a very tired Ven. His eyes widened when he saw her."What are you doing here?"

Namine sighed,running a nervous hand through her hair,"Can I come in?"

Ven looked hesitant at first but open the door a little more wide for her to pass. She offered him a small smile as she strode past him.

She turned towards Ven, a few feet away from him."Ven,I need to tell you something. And it's important so please please listen to me." She begged,looking up into his blue eyes.

Ven crossed his arms over his chest."Go ahead then."

She slowly stepped closer to grabbed his hands in hers."I love you,Ventus.I really truly love you."

She noticed his expression softened as she spoke."I'm so sorry I put you through all that hell.I truly am."

Her eyes started to well with tears as she continued."I guess..when you got hit by that car..that I got lonely and so...I turned to someone who I shouldn't have."

"I was just so scared that you were gonna die...that I wasn't thinking and I turned to Sora." Namine sobbed.  
She looked up at him. Ven was looking close to tears too. Namine gently ran her fingers lightly over the palm of his hand."I'm so sorry Ven.I will always be sorry and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

"Nami.." He started.

Namine noticed his walls were breaking so she went in for the finish. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.  
She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He started to kiss her back. It felt so good to feel his lips against hers. It's been so long since they had a real kiss.

Her lips opened up to give him full access. His tongue dove right in. Namine moaned, pressing herself more against him. Her knees were about to give out. She pulled away slightly so they could breathe. Ven leaned his forehead against hers,lightly pecking her nose.

"I love you Nami." He spoke the words she thought she would never hear again.

She smiled up at him,her fingers running lightly through his blond spikes."I love you too." She whispered softly.

Ven picked her up bridal style. He lead her towards the bedroom. He placed her on the bed. Namine giggled lightly as he jumped on her."Ven!"

She layed back against the pillows,staring up at him. He was carefully hovered over her,as He leaned in to kiss her lightly."We've got a lot of time to make up for." He whispered.

"We do." She replied softly. She pulled the shirt over his head. Ven kissed her hungrily. Namine leaned up and started kissing his neck. He groaned as she started sucking on his skin. He quickly took off his pants then hers. She laughed at how impatient he was getting.

"In a rush?" She teased,rubbing her breasts against him.

Ven just leaned down and started kissing all over her body. She moaned as he found her core. And He plunged himself inside her. Namine gasped as he hit her center. Once he was in a comfortable position,He started thrusting.

All that could be heard was her moaning and his groans. Namine was panting as she kissed his caused him to thrust harder "Uhhh." She moaned as she buried her face in his neck. She moved her hips in rhythm with his.

"Nami..Nami.." He called her name with each thrust.

Namine kissed him tenderly."I'm here and I'm all yours." She vowed.  
Soon they both hit their climax. Ven fell against her,She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He breathed heavily as he soon pulled out of her and layed down beside her. She wrapped the blanket around them both.

"God..that was great." Ven commented once he catched his breath.

She felt her cheeks heat as she ran her fingers through her hair."You weren't so bad yourself." She whispered.

Ven glanced over at her,his cheeks slightly red too."I mean it Nami.I almost forgot how good it is."

Namine giggled as she layed curled against him. Her head resting on his chest."It was pretty good. But I think that's because it's been so long."

He leaned down and lightly pecked lips lingered on hers."I love you."

"I love you too." She replied,caressing his cheek.

"Now go to sleep." She cooed."We both need it."

Ven looked hesitant for a second,"You'll still be here when I wake up right?"

Her eyes softened as she caressed his hair."Of course I will."

He smiled as he layed back."Good."

His breathing soon slowed as he fell into a slumber. Namine layed facing his back,with her arms wrapped around his waist. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning,Namine just layed there next to Ven,listening to his breathing.

"ring ring."

The sound startled the blond but she soon realized it was just her cell phone. She quickly wrapped the inner sheet around her body and carefully got off the bed.

Her phone was in her purse in the living room. She quickly ran into the room and fished through her bag.

She soon found the phone and picked it up on the fourth ring."Hello?" She said quietly _"Namine,where the hell are you?_" It was Roxas.

Her blue eyes widened,"Oh god,Roxas I'm sorry.I forgot to call you last night.I was a little.." She looked towards the bedroom where Ven slept."Disracted." She finished.

He scoffed,"_You were suppose to be talking to Ven remember_?"

Namine smiled slightly,hugging the thin sheet against her chest."I know and we did make up! if you can believe it."

"_What happend_?" He asked "We talked and I made it clear that I love him." She said softly.

_"You guys had sex didn't you_?" Roxas accused.

Namine's eyes widened,"Geeze Roxas,Way to be subtle." She snapped sarcastically.

He sighed on the other end of the line,_"Whatever,you're daughter wants to know where you're at._"

"Tell her I will be home soon." Then she heard a noise from the bedroom."I've got to go please wait there with her until I get back." She quickly hanged up the phone,putting it back in her bag.

Ven appeared in the doorway. He had apparently just woke up. Nmaine smiled as she walked towards him."Good morning."

He smiled back at her,"Good morning." His eyes looked over her,"Didn't get dressed I see."

She blushed as she wrapped the blanket more around her."Yeah um..my phone rang,so I didn't have time to get dressed."

Ven shook his head as he leaned down to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him,returning the kiss with haste. She smiled up at him,"Well I should probably get dressed." She brushed past him into the bedroom to look for her scattered clothes.

He watched from the doorway as she pulled on her clothes."So Nami..what does this mean for us?"

She paused as she zipped up her jeans."Well..I hope it means something good."

"Me too." He whispered.

Namine finished pulling the shirt over her head as she walked over to him."Look..I really do hope this means that you'll move back in. AND that we can still have our wedding."

Ven sighed as he leaned against the wall."Me too Nami...but I don't Know. Things are weird.I haven't been feeling like myself at all,except for last night."

She leaned in to press her lips against his."We will figure this out. We are meant to be together Ven."

"Yeah." He agreed,smiling down at her.

Namine ran a hand through her hair as she walked past him into the living room,grabbing her purse."Well I have to head home.I left Roxas with our daughter and I should let him get home."

Ven followed her to the door,"Okay.I love you."

She kissed his cheek as she opened the door."I love you too ."

"Bye" He whispered as she closed the door.

* * *

**A/N Gawd! I'm so bad at updating _ I looked and realized this hasn't been updated since Feb of this year. Anyway I spent many months on this chappie and I finally finished it.I'm so sorry for the late update.**

**I will be ending this story soon,so look forward to everything finally coming together in the next coming chapters.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
